Shattered Time
by Palinouros Phantasia
Summary: AU story, featuring mainly OCs created by myself and my coauthor. Qui-Gon sends a Jedi back in time to stop Anakin from turning to the Dark Side and save the Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the glaring white spotlight burned like the sun on Jakima's fair periwinkle skin. She felt completely exposed in the skimpy dancer's outfit that was clinging to her smooth muscled body. Swaying her Chagrian hips to the rhythm was surprisingly easy and for the first time in her life she actually believed that she possessed a natural ability to dance. As an aquatic near-human species with lethorns she felt out of place on this dry planet. The lights were so bright that she couldn't see the drooling faces of the audience. The obscure gleam of credits being tossed on stage was the only indication Jakima had that she in fact had an audience. She was eternally grateful for this lack of visibility. It was the only way she was able to pretend that she wasn't degrading herself, on stage, in front of a room full of sexist scum. This was her third dance at the cantina and each dance felt harder and harder to perform. It had to be done though. She had to repay her debt. After Order 66, Jakima had gone on the run and a strange organization had helped smuggle her to safety. They provided a new identity for her so, she at least had a fighting chance to survive the aftermath of this horrific war. The thing was, she despised her new life. It was hard for her to even admit that she hated it. For a Jedi to even believe she has felt such an emotion was devastating. Yet, could she even call herself a Jedi anymore? Jakima no longer carried a lightsaber nor, could she use any of her Force powers. Even the smallest mind trick could get her thrown into an Imperial prison but, it would more likely get her killed. She felt empty knowing that she could never hold her head high again and declare herself a Knight of the Jedi Order. Jakima's reason for living, her purpose in life, and her very destiny had been snatched from her hands. She mourned the loss of her beloved Order. Even though she would try to tell herself that it still lived on, she still felt deep within that it had gone extinct. What worth did a Jedi have in this galaxy if they could not openly teach other life forms about the light and warmth of the Force? Jakima had come to accept the fate of the Order. All that was left for her to do was heal the gaping wound that the Order's destruction had left behind. Yet, the pain she felt over the loss of her religion was nothing compared to the pain she felt over the loss of her friends.

The music died and Jakima took her bow. She scrambled off stage, trying not to trip in her massive black heals. The other girls had laughed at her the first time she put them on. Jedi never wore such attire and so Jakima had no idea how to walk in the ridiculous footwear. In all honesty, she didn't care what the other dancers thought of her. Their loose morals and cruel demeanor were something she wanted nothing to do with. One of the veteran dancers was a Pantoran. Pantorans were a humanoid species with blue skin and amber eyes. They tended to be shorter in stature with delicate features. When Jakima returned to the dressing room she found herself coming face to face with the Pantoran dancer. She was middle aged, so her pink hair was starting to fade into a softer shade and subtle wrinkles feathered out beneath her yellow eyes. Jakima found it hard to keep it together whenever she came into contact with her. The Pantoran gave Jakima a dirty look and pranced out to give her own performance. The silence of the dressing room was like a knife to Jakima's heart. All she wanted was to keep it together. Every time she saw the Pantoran dancer's face it was a struggle to keep back the flood of painful memories. As hard as she tried, it was still too late and the damage had already been done.

Jakima sat down in front of the filthy mirror and started to tremble. She was fighting back the violent sobs that were trying to overcome her. Her strong hands started to tear the glittering garment from her body and viciously tossing it to the side. Her Chagrian tears had escaped from her emerald eyes. She looked in the mirror to see her garish face paint was beginning to run. She angrily tried to wipe off the makeup but, only managed to smear it across her regal face. She saw the face of a friend flash before her eyes. The young Pantoran Jedi that she had once known and loved was dancing across her memory. Her smile and her laughter sent searing pain stabbing through Jakima's heart. Her name had been Lesan and she was dead. Jakima had not even felt a ripple in the Force when Lesan had died. She still wouldn't know about her friend's death if the ghostly manifestation of the Pantoran had not come to visit her so long ago. As soon as the apparition had manifested, Jakima had fallen to her knees in grief.

Jakima had been trying to flee from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Chagrian had already been shaken after discovering a pile of bodies. It had been a mound of slaughtered younglings and the look of shock was still plastered on their cold, still faces. After running from that chilling discovery, the ghost of her best friend now stood before her. Jakima had looked up at Lesan and knew instantly what this meant. Lesan, who had been so skilled in combat, was dead. Lesan had not even passed the trials yet and now she would never get the chance. The story Lesan's ghost told her broke Jakima's heart. Lesan and her master, Rai, were on a mission in a dank swamp world when Order 66 was issued. Lesan and Rai fought against the clones fiercely and managed to defeat their regiment. In the chaos of the fight, Lesan received a fatal blow to her gut. Despite the fact that Rai himself had received a wound, he dragged his dying padawan into a nearby cavern. Lesan knew if Rai received medical attention that he could survive, but he refused to leave her side. He would not accept her fate no matter what Lesan would say to him. As the life started to fade from Lesan's body she confessed the secret love she harbored for her master. Before Lesan's dying breath escaped her lips, Rai kissed her and confessed that he felt the same way for her. Lesan's ghost had assured Jakima that she and Rai were bound forever. It was the one happiness that they both had longed for in life and it was only in death that they could achieve their dreams. This truth filled Jakima with both joy and sorrow. Speaking with the specter had brought Jakima some peace but, that serenity was engulfed by the grief that consumed the Chagrian.

Jakima knew that Lesan was bound to the Force and even now, trembling in the cramped dressing room, Jakima could feel her. It was not much comfort in these dark times. Her dearest friend was dead. What bothered Jakima most was she remembered how much Lesan struggled in life to find peace and happiness and, it was only in death that Lesan could reach that goal. Lesan's ghostly story ran through her mind again. The sweet smile on a transparent face was disturbing. She had tried to stroke Jakima's cheek, but all the Chagrian felt was an icy breeze that sent goose bumps flaring up along her skin. The fire was gone from Lesan, her eyes and hair, were now blue like her skin, the ghostly aura only further driving home what had been lost. Jakima wailed with grief. Lesan had been so full of doubt and she had no idea how much Jakima had truly cared for her. Lesan had no idea how much Rai had loved her in life. She had no idea how much they believed in her. It comforted Jakima to know that they were together. They were bond in a way that they never could have been bound on the mortal plane. Still, Lesan and Rai's demise had jarred her. They were the only people from her old life that she knew exactly what had happened to them. Her other friends, like Kam'rik, she still did not know. The not knowing was what was slowly poisoning her. What if her Kiffar friend was dead? What if he was lying cold and half decomposed in some cave, just like Lesan? If he was alive, how would he know that she lived too? They would live out the rest of their existence never knowing if the other was dead or alive. They would live and die alone. She felt like a ghost already, and feared she would spend the rest of her life living as one.

All this pain was caused by the betrayal of Anakin. Only the Force knew why Anakin turned and destroyed the Order. She had heard rumors, mere gossip that her rescuer had picked up on his travels, that Anakin had been secretly married to Senator Padmé Amidala. Supposedly they even had children hidden somewhere in this vast galaxy. Part of Jakima was not surprised, but part of her refused to believe it. Anakin had been her friend. She was one of the first younglings he befriended upon his initiation into the Order and ended up becoming one of his close friends. In their youth, the two of them were so enthusiastic about their training. Anakin was always eager to show off any new skills that Obi-Wan had taught him and to tease Jakima about how much faster he was developing. Reliving these childhood memories only saddened Jakima further. She should have seen back then that Anakin had the potential to turn to the Dark side. Even younglings knew better then to brag for it was a prideful habit that poisoned their sacred ideals. Jakima still could not bring herself to believe he was actually capable of turning to the Dark side. How could he destroy everything they loved? The only explanation Jakima could find within herself was that he never really loved the Order. He must've been deceiving them all from the very beginning. Even that dark, terrible thought could not be true. She refused to believe it. The fear that her new life was tainting her firmly held beliefs was stronger than ever now. How could she hold on to everything that she once held dear when she was constantly being bombarded with doubt?

Her thoughts were interrupted within a fraction of a second. She felt the Force tremble and the presence of someone familiar suddenly enter the room. She knew who it was before he even spoke. She had spent so much time with him that he was easy to recognize. Years ago, when Jakima was imprisoned within her own body, she met him within the confines of her own mind. Jakima had been in a coma for a handful of years in her life. It had been ages since she even reflected on those years and what had led to the tragic accident that caused her coma. The Chagrian had no reason to meditate on those events for she had forgiven the parties involved and moved on long ago. When Lesan was very young and Jakima even younger, the Pantoran had been seduced to the Dark side by the changeling Darth Martis. It was when Lesan made her transformation into Darth Los that she assaulted naïve little Jakima. Yes, it indeed had been Lesan that put Jakima in her coma but, Lesan had assumed the Chagrian was dead. The supposed death of her friend tormented Lesan to the point where she renounced the Order of the Sith and returned to the Jedi. Though Jakima had forgiven Lesan as soon as she made her humble return, the Pantoran was still tormented with guilt till her dying day. It pained Jakima to know that Lesan spent most of her life dealing with this self inflicted punishment. The Jedi had possessed so much potential to become a wise and powerful knight but, she never fulfilled it. Lesan's self doubt crippled her progress so much that she became one of the oldest padawans in the existence of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, these events did not seem to matter anymore. They had played little to no role in the rise of the Empire and became lost in a vast sea of history. At the moment all that mattered was the time Jakima spent during her coma.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had continued her training in the Force itself. They existed purely as entities of the Force which was perfect for developing the padawan's budding psychic powers. It was the experiences that she shared with the dead master that allowed Jakima to pass the Trials once she awoke from her slumber. This experience had given Jakima a strong connection to the Force and the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. She could recognize the subtle features of his aura that made up his identity. So when his spectral form manifested in the dressing room, Jakima recognized her old tutor instantly. She did not even need to turn around to see his transparent face to know that it was indeed him. She embraced the feelings of comfort that he sent to her through the Force. The warmth filled her heart to the point of bursting but, she relished every ounce of light and love that he poured into her. It had been so long since she felt at peace and she missed that feeling desperately. The positive energy only grew stronger as Qui-Gon's visage drew near to her. The skin on the back of her neck tingled as he reached for her trembling shoulders. When his ghost limb brushed against her back all she felt was an icy breeze caressing her periwinkle skin. She took in a deep breath as she felt the sorrow and pain vanish from her heart.

"Qui-Gon…" Jakima muttered. When his name left her plump lips she felt as if she had whispered the name of a god. She turned to face him and stared up at his towering figure.

"Why do you let the pain consume you so, sweet one?" Qui-Gon comforted.

The wrinkles on his face were almost invisible now that he only existed in this form but, she could still see them branching out from the edge of his glowing eyes. Qui-Gon's expression looked grave which was not what Jakima had been expecting. Normally, the lines of his face would accentuate his wide grin but, today they remained stagnant and cold. His eyebrows were furrowed with concern and a twinge of despair glistened in his eyes. Jakima knew that he had something very important to attend to this visit. His visits were so very rare to begin with that his presence alone indicated the gravity of the moment. She knew there was no point in trying to figure out what Qui-Gon was going to discuss during this visit so, she decided to smother her curiosity and let the truth reveal itself over time.

"I know I shouldn't let my sorrow control me, Master, but lately I feel so hopeless. How is the Order supposed to continue on when nothing but darkness rules the galaxy?" Jakima explained.

"You have remained strong, despite what you think," Qui-Gon pointed out. Jakima could not believe that but, the notion still made her smile.

"I just feel like all of this death and pain could've been stopped. If the rumors are true…"

"They are true," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Anakin betrayed us all just to protect the woman he loved. The explanation may appear simple on the surface but, it is far more complicated then you can even imagine."

"What do you mean?" Jakima pried. Having the rumors confirmed did not seem to affect the Chagrian as much as she had expected. Had she always known deep within her heart that they were true? The concept of a Jedi falling in love was no longer an unspeakable foreign concept to her. She now knew for certain that she had seen not only the beautiful, pure aspects of love but, its uncontrollable destructive nature as well.

"I saw it all unfold," Qui-Gon continued. "Every single event that led to the downfall of the Republic and the death of the Jedi: I witnessed. And you were right, sweet one, the rise of the Empire could've been stopped. However, the turning point was at a much earlier period than you suspect. You will never truly understand how strangely woven the tapestry of destiny is… at least not until your life essence has joined with the Force once again."

"Earlier? What do you mean by earlier? Must I stop Anakin from ever meeting Senator Amidala?" Jakima asked.

"Not exactly," Qui-Gon corrected. "It does not involve the individuals that you think it would either. I have meditated much on the events that led to this point and I am certain now that you would be able to stop it, sweet one. You are a powerful Jedi and when I send you back, you will be armed with the knowledge to stop this conflict."

"Send me back?" Jakima gulped.

Jakima's eyes widened in surprised. She knew exactly what Master Qui-Gon was planning on doing but, she was afraid to actually accept it as truth. If it was true, than her world was about to be turned upside down. She could not even begin to wrap her head around the idea that Qui-Gon was proposing. How could he send her back? She never could believe something like that to be possible but, Jakima would be the first to admit that there were powers within the Force that living souls could never grasp. If it was possible to travel back in time, Qui-Gon would know about it.

"Yes, I will send you back to the moment that you must change to save the Order. You will remember everything. You will remember the downfall of the Republic, the death of your friends, and all the suffering you have endured. All of the skills you have picked up over the years will still be with you. Sweet one, you will be better equipped to handle the trials of the past and I doubt that you will fail. I cannot erase your memories but, you can erase the future." Qui-Gon explained.

"What must I do, Master? What must I stop from happening? What must I change? How will I know that I have saved the future?" Jakima pressed.

"You will know when you get there." Qui-Gon said. "You will know."

The last words that Qui-Gon muttered echoed through Jakima's ears and the world around her started to distort. Everything blurred and melted into a void of spinning colors. Jakima lost all sense of direction and became dizzy. The chaos of colors transformed into a fuzzy gray mass that engulfed her body and soul. She felt as if the swirling mist around her was stripping away her flesh but, the process was completely painless. Soon all that she could feel was the spiritual essence that resided within her shell of tissue and bone. Still Jakima felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she started to lose consciousness. Her thoughts started to slow until they ceased in a peaceful climax. As soon as Jakima's thoughts stopped flowing she drifted into unconsciousness. It felt like an eternity went by as she lay unconscious. The black void of sleep had wrapped her in a blanket of comfort. She felt as if she was lying down and still had some sense of how she was oriented despite the fact that she could see nothing and felt nothing solid beneath her. An odd, almost phantasmal, gravitational pull felt like it was sucking her downward. She found the sensation mildly disturbing and her instincts told her she needed to rise up and escape. Slowly, the Chagrian sat up. With a bright flash a whole world manifested around her. This sudden transformation caught Jakima off guard and it took her a moment to realize where she was. The room was so familiar to her yet, it had been so many years since she had visited this place. The walls were covered in a glossy white tile and the lighting had a hint of blue in its glow. It was the hidden medical lab at the Jedi Temple. Instinctively, Jakima looked over her shoulder and was not surprised at what she saw.

Jakima was looking at herself. She was in the same spectral form that Qui-Gon took to visit her. The young Chagrian looked peacefully asleep with arms folded across her chest. _I am still in a coma? _ She darted towards a mirror and saw no reflection gazing back at her. _I am still in the coma. _This was not necessarily a disadvantage, Jakima was well aware of that. She gained her Knighthood while she was in that coma. She had also spent much time in the Force with Master Qui-Gon. He had taught her much in that period. This would definitely be an annoyance for she would have to get used to traveling in this spectral form again. Spending years in a solid body had spoiled her. Still, she possessed all the skills that Qui-Gon had taught her. She would not have to waste time training. Her thoughts were racing. She was overwhelmed with excitement and determination. Qui-Gon had sent her to the past. She could stop Order 66 from happening. Yet, she had no idea where to begin. How was she supposed to know when the moment in question came? What if she missed it and she had to relive the war and the death of her friends?

She calmed herself. Being hysterical was no way to save the future. The best thing for her to do now was to explore. Personal interests also fueled her need to wander around and look for her old companions. She glided out of the hidden room and into the vast hallways of the Temple. The light pouring through the massive windows told her it was day and the blank expressions on the Jedi she passed reminded her that no one could see her unless she let them. She passed the sparring room and felt a strange, powerful feeling in her gut. She paused and examined the entrance to the chamber cautiously. A Jedi always follows their instincts, Jakima reminded herself. It felt to her as if the Force was pulling her into the room. She knew that she needed to go in there and she hoped whatever she needed to change was going on in there right now. Before Jakima could enter the sparring chamber the doors swung open and familiar face emerged.

Jakima almost burst into tears once again when she saw her. It was Lesan. The joy of seeing her best friend alive again felt like an explosion in Jakima's heart. She knew she had to smother her happiness for now. There was no time for Jakima to be overwhelmed with nostalgia. As Lesan walked down the hall, Jakima felt the Force pulling her towards the Pantoran. Lesan? Something about Lesan triggered all of this destruction? Jakima was not as surprised as she expected to be, especially after she considered all of the drama that had seemed to gravitate towards the Pantoran in the past. She started to meld her mind with the Pantoran and found the destination that Lesan was so frantically traveling too. Lesan's thoughts indicated she was upset about something. Sparring with her Master had not gone well and she wanted to calm herself. She wanted to study. She was headed to the library!

It all became clear to Jakima now. Lesan's affair with the Sith lord, Darth Shaaydo. Somehow, it would unleash the chain of events that would lead to the downfall of the Republic. Jakima was more than eager to stop this toxic relationship from ever beginning. She remembered that the very first time Lesan met the vile Shaaydo was in the Archives. He had disguised himself as a Jedi from the Dantooine temple and was waiting just for her. The Sith harbored a grudge against Master Rai and had decided the best way to get vengeance was to seduce his padawan, Lesan. Jakima knew there was no way to fully understand why she had to stop it but, she still had reason enough to take action. The pain that Shaaydo caused Lesan was unforgivable and if she could save the Pantoran from it, then nothing would stop her from doing so.

Jakima cleared her mind and began to concentrate on manifesting herself just for Lesan. It took the Chagrian longer than she had expected. She attributed this delay to her lack of practice over the past few years. If Lesan turned around at this exact moment she would see Jakima's "ghost" standing there in the hallway. The Chagrian knew there was no way to go about this without startling Lesan and causing a scene. She took great care to make sure the corridor was vacant and that no Jedi were headed in their direction. The last thing Jakima needed was other Jedi to think Lesan had gone insane and haul her off to the hospital wing. She reached out with her ghostly hand and brushed her fingers across Lesan's tiny shoulder. The Pantoran instantly froze. The small, blue girl trembled beneath her loose robes and hesitated to turn. When her sunny eyes fell upon the apparition she could not help but, let out a cry. She covered her mouth with her delicate hand and started to shake her head back and forth. The Pantoran was in pure shock. Her eyes had grown as wide as platters and Jakima could feel the fear radiating off of her.

"K-kima?" Lesan struggled to say. "Is it really you?"

Upon hearing her childhood nickname, Jakima began to tear up. It had been so long since someone had addressed her with that affectionate title and hearing it now was almost too much for her to bear. The Chagrian struggled to compose herself and mask the chaotic storm of emotions that was raging within her heart.

"Lee-Lee…" Jakima began as her eyes sparkling with an unearthly glow. "It's been a while."

Jakima smiled softly, which she viewed purely as a miracle of the Force. She was still nervous that someone would stumble upon them. For now, she knew they were safe from discovery but, the Chagrian had little time to accomplish her goals. Lesan was pacing back and forth now. Jakima's casual comment obviously did not have the calming affect that she had been hoping for. The emotions that rippled out from Lesan's soul were so jumbled that Jakima had a hard time reading them. Their power was even starting to overwhelm her. She felt it was impossible for her to try and comfort her through the Force so, Jakima made no such attempt.

"Wh-why are you here?" Lesan stammered. "I…I murdered you! You shouldn't be talking to your murderer! Are you here to punish me!"

Tears were streaming down her blue cheeks. She covered her mouth with both her hands upon realizing how much noise she was making. Lesan was shaking like a scared babe now and looked around nervously to see if anyone was coming to investigate the ruckus. Jakima let out a soft chuckle which she immediately felt guilty about. Lesan's theatrical reaction was typical for the Pantoran but, Jakima had already gone through this reunion once before and it had not been this melodramatic. She had almost forgotten that in this time line, the last encounter she had with the padawan was before she turned to the Dark side and Lesan still believed Jakima was dead. The wounds were still fresh for Lesan. The guilt she felt over her mistakes was a far more powerful entity in her life now. This reunion was now occurring months before the one that Jakima recalled. That reunion, she realized, was never going to happen now.

"No, I'm not here to punish you," Jakima cooed. "I know you are sorry…I know you have…changed."

She contemplated telling her for a moment that she was alive and well but, then felt it would be too much for the emotional Pantoran to handle. It would be problematic to let that information out before Lesan was stable enough to receive it.

"No," Jakima said, finally managing to sort her thoughts. "I could sense your great inner turmoil. Tell me, what is wrong? What happened in this training session that was so different than the others?"

Jakima briefly reflected on how Lesan had acted during these years and had concluded that some minor event during the session was what had set off the Pantoran. It was Lesan's vulnerability during this time that had made her the perfect prey for Shaaydo. Lesan was desperate for answers and solace and had unfortunately believed that Shaaydo could provide them for her. Rage started to creep into Jakima's thoughts when her mind wandered towards the destruction that the Sith had wrought. She smothered these emotions quickly for this was her opportunity to stop all that pain from ever happening. Her rage would be pointless if she was successful and that notion filled her with elation.

"I…" Lesan began. "My Master…my new Master, his name is Rai."

Lesan took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face.

"He has been trying to help me reach the equilibrium necessary for wielding the Force but, it's impossible. I will never be able to even lift a particle of dust with the Force. I am a failure. He keeps telling me I can and that I must keep trying but, I am a failure! Why I thought I could come back and even become a Knight someday…I don't know," Lesan finished.

She pressed her fingers to her temple and shook her head. It was clear that Lesan was still struggling with Jakima's presence. Her faith in the Force had been wavering lately and now her reason to believe was standing right in front of her. The thing that plagued Lesan the most was the lack of faith she harbored in herself. Lesan's self esteem had disintegrated over the past few years and Jakima could only hope that in this time line it would somehow be restored. She knew that Rai was capable of helping Lesan become the Jedi she was meant to be. His success would be guaranteed if Jakima stopped this affair with Darth Shaaydo.

"I see. Lesan, you should know that he is telling the truth," Jakima comforted. "You must keep trying. Even if you are not skilled with your Force powers yet, it doesn't mean that you are not a great Jedi. Take, for instance, our conversation now. If you didn't have what it takes to one day wield the Force strongly, there is no way I could be talking to you like this now! You must also remember that your combat skills are unparalleled, especially for your age. Be strong, Lesan and have faith."

The Chagrian's words certainly seemed to have an effect on the Pantoran but, it was not enough to put Jakima at ease. She could still sense the doubt plaguing Lesan and she was still uncertain if this was the right thing to do. The Force may have brought her here but, Jakima would be the first to admit that there were other motivations for her to stop Lesan from meeting Darth Shaaydo. Part of her felt this was a selfish act and that she was merely seizing the opportunity that Qui-Gon had given her but, if that had been the case, why had the Force drawn her here? Why was she supposed to stop this moment? Qui-Gon had warned her that the events she needed to change were far earlier than she could imagine. Still, Jakima couldn't comprehend why stopping this affair was supposed to save the Republic. For now, the Chagrian would not find the answers. Lesan sighed and shook her head.

"I…I still need to study," Lesan asserted. "When I'm in the Archives, I can reach that equilibrium. The other day I was even able to lift one of the holodiscs that I'd checked out."

Lesan paused and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve nervously. She found it embarrassing to even admit to this.

"It's so pathetic, I mean, a Jedi that can only wield the Force when she studies…" Lesan continued. "But…the Archives help me avoid other things."

Jakima chuckled because she knew exactly what other things Lesan was avoiding. _She always did love the library. _Jakima wasn't sure whether Lesan's love of history merely stemmed from her need to escape from current situations or because she associated it with her master. The amusement that was coming from this interaction was something Jakima found surprising but, she ascertained that the knowledge she now possessed made these past events seem so much more beautiful to her.

"Other things?" Jakima pried. "What _other things_ are you trying to avoid?"

Lesan looked around nervously, craning her neck to see further down the corridor. Once she was certain that she and the apparition were alone she gestured for Jakima to follow. They snuck into a shadowy nook that was tucked beneath a winding staircase. Jakima could barely see Lesan's bright yellow eyes in the darkness but, the soft blue glow from her aura provided enough lighting that Jakima could still read the Pantoran's expression. A mix of fear and joy was on Lesan's petite face. She continued to nervously toy with the end of her sleeve as she spoke in a low voice. It seemed impossible for Lesan to maintain eye contact as she spoke with Jakima and her eyes darted about like a paranoid drug dealer.

"I-I suspect that I am developing feelings for my Master," Lesan whispered. "I-I cannot cope with it anymore nor, my endless failure."

Lesan's guilt was crashing through the Force in waves that Jakima found overwhelming. Lesan's emotions began to run wild again. Jakima could only sense despair, fear, pain, and guilt coming from her dear friend.

"Don't you see, Kima?" Lesan went on. "I am still a failure. I can never be a Jedi! I can't even keep trivial desires in check!"

Jakima was silent. She had assumed that Lesan had been physically attracted to her Master but, she had not expected her deep seeded feelings to have blossomed so early on. She contemplated about what she would have said to Lesan back then before she knew what she knew now. Her outlook had changed somewhat since her youth. She scoured over the wealth of memories that she possessed and all the pain that she had endured. Jakima fidgeted slightly and when she looked back at Lesan, she saw her looking even more distraught. Lesan's inner turmoil all was stemming from the guilt she felt over the affection she harbored for Rai. This exquisite and rare emotion is what Qui-Gon claimed to have turned Anakin to the Dark side. This had to be the same thing. At least she believed it to be so. Jakima lamented on how Lesan had only seemed truly happy in death and it deeply saddened her. Lesan did not deserve to feel this overwhelming guilt and agony throughout her entire existence. No, Lesan had already gone through enough tortuous trials and endured more sorrow then most Jedi ever would.

"Lee-Lee," Jakima said. "I know that it is against the Order to let your feelings get the best of you-but if you smother all of your thoughts and feelings, one day it may be the downfall of you as well. The Force is about balance. Do not let it dictate your life but, these feelings you may have-personal feelings that give you happiness-those do not need to be wiped out. Every Jedi has felt this feeling at one time or another. It is what they do with this that makes them…"

Jakima paused and struggled to find the words. She struggled to find a word other than "failure."

"…that _changes_ them." Jakima asserted, correcting herself. "Something so pure as love, if left unchecked could lead to the Dark side, yes but, no one is perfect. Your own personal thoughts are just that: personal. They shape you but, don't let them lead you."

Jakima desperately hoped that this made sense to Lesan. This was an entirely new concept to her too and it didn't make perfect sense to her yet either. She felt as if all the wisdom of the Force had been poured into her heart as she spoke those words. A weak smile grew on Lesan's face and Jakima felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was still unsure if she had truly succeeded for only time could truly tell. Yet, it seemed quite apparent that something had indeed changed. Jakima was shocked to find that she could no longer feel the chaos resonating from Lesan. A still calm hung in the air between them and Jakima relished its blissful comfort.

"I suppose I should stop hiding in the Archives then?" Lesan tried, and failed, to joke. She paused awkwardly and then continued. "I mean, I will accept these feelings but, I won't let them control me."

It seemed a sense of quiet determination now dominated Lesan's thoughts. Jakima slowly began to realize the gravity of what she had just done. She stopped Lesan from beginning one of the most destructive periods in her life. She stopped Lesan from having an affair with Darth Shaaydo. All the pain and misery that Lesan had gone through had now been avoided. She still could not understand how it was this moment that would stop Anakin from turning. She couldn't even begin to grasp what this moment would truly mean. Only Qui-Gon possibly knew and Jakima was only certain of the fact that answers could very well elude her for the rest of her life. Jakima's train of thought broke instantly when she heard Lesan speak once again.

"So, you really are dead then?" Lesan asked morosely. "Part of me still hoped that you were alive. Sometimes I actually thought I could still feel you here."

Jakima flashed a bright ghostly grin at Lesan.

"Well imagine that," she said trailing off. "Maybe you're better at this Force wielding then you thought."

She waited to see Lesan's reaction because, in all honesty, she hadn't thought that Lesan would be able to sense her but then again, it didn't really surprise her. She hoped that by acknowledging her she was making the right decision. The previous fears Jakima had felt about revealing herself too soon had now vanished. Things were already going so well and she felt more confident now that Lesan could handle the truth.

"What do you mean?" Lesan gasped.

Jakima could hear the excitement and fear in the Pantoran's voice and it filled her with joy. Lesan covered her mouth to smother the sobs that were trying to escape.

"Could it be true? You're alive?" Lesan sobbed. "And-and you forgive me? You forgive _me?_"

"You need more trust in yourself, Lesan. I won't lie to you," Jakima explained. "What you did hurt in more ways than one but, you shouldn't have thought that I couldn't forgive you. I could feel all the grief and regret that you held in your heart. All those words you cannot say, I have heard them a thousand times through your soul."

Jakima reached out for her friend and then withdrew her hand. She forgot that in this spectral form Lesan would not be able to feel the touch anyway. Soon, Jakima knew she would be able to truly embrace her friend once more.

"If you could forgive me, maybe someday everyone else I hurt will forgive me too," Lesan murmured. "And then maybe I will finally forgive myself."

Lesan looked away but, when she glanced back at Jakima, the Chagrian saw determination on her face.

"If you are alive, why are you here like this? What must I do to have you back in the flesh? Do I have to apologize to Kam'rik or my former master or Anakin?" Lesan pressed.

Lesan had spoken so quickly that Jakima had, had a difficult time following her. However, one name had stood out to Jakima: Anakin. The name was like a knife to Jakima's heart! Had Lesan tried to gain his forgiveness in the other timeline? It was possible that she believed it was impossible and never bothered. If Lesan tried to make things right with Anakin, would that change him enough to stop him from betraying the Order? All Jakima knew was that it couldn't hurt to try. Anakin harbored so much hate towards Lesan and it could only have aided his decision to turn to the Dark side.

"Even if I wanted to be here in the flesh, at the moment, there is no way that I could. I'm still…" Jakima paused, uncertain of whether she should tell Lesan about the coma.

She knew that she still had enemies at this time that could harm her, and she feared of saying anything that might delay her waking. Jakima only had a vague recollection of what was happening at during this time. Who knows where her caretaker, Kam'rik, was now? Jakima's heart fluttered at the thought. Thoughts of the Kiffar had reminded her of the anger that he had held for the Pantoran as well. If Lesan knew about the coma, she might try to come visit Jakima which would certainly entail a lot of unpleasant interactions between the Pantoran and Kam'rik. She didn't know what consequence might unfold for her return would be a surprise to many.

"I need time," Jakima said. "Do what you think is best, Lee-Lee. I'm sure you know the answer already but, please do not speak of me. Mention my visit to you now only if you must but, absolutely nothing else of me being alive."

Lesan nodded curtly and said, "If now is not the time for you to make yourself known, I will wait patiently for the day to finally arrive. I will give you a proper welcoming when the time comes, my sister."

Lesan turned to walk away but, she stopped for something was holding her back. A smirk spread across her face as it often had in her childhood when a brilliant idea came to her.

"I think I shall speak with Obi-Wan, maybe he can talk Anakin into having a meeting with me." Lesan added.

Lesan finally parted ways with Jakima and the Chagrian felt that strange tugging Force pulling her back towards the limp, sleeping body that she had emerged from. She was not exactly looking forward to waiting around for Kam'rik to get enough Kolto to bring her back into a conscious state but, she had once before and could very well do it again. Besides, there was much she wanted to discuss with Qui-Gon and she would have the opportunity to interact with him once again. The only thing she wondered about was whether or not she would be interacting with the Qui-Gon who had sent her back in time or the Qui-Gon from the past. Like a chilling fog, she drifted down the corridor back to her secret hospital bed as a plethora of questions and wild hopes flew through her mind. Jakima knew that all she could do was simply wait and watch the new future unfold but, she realized it would be a trial trying to find the patience to do so. The most unimaginable trial of all was keeping the horrendous future a secret from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years slipped by since Jakima revealed herself to Lesan and the Republic was now at war. The events that lead to the war between the Separatists and the Republic bore an eerie resemblance to the timeline that Jakima had come from. Jakima had been uncertain whether the Clone Wars actually would begin, especially since her confrontation with Lesan. The Battle of Geonosis had happened mere months ago and the war was now raging across the galaxy. Jakima's time in her comatose state of limbo was even more tortuously boring then she had expected. The Chagrian felt uncomfortable watching every move her friends made like some kind of omniscient phantom so, she decided to focus on honing her psychic skills instead. Time seemed to stand still when her essence was melded with the Force. Often, months would go by before Jakima would realize that she had been completely alone with only her thoughts and powers to keep her company. Her powers had developed to such a high level now that she had become frightened over her own capabilities. Jakima was fully aware of how truly powerful she had become once she finally awoke from her coma. She found that the more she used her psychic abilities the more injections of Kolto she needed to sustain her. The healing liquid from Manaan was what had finally freed Jakima from the oppressive prison of slumber. In her past life, Jakima had eventually grown out of her dependency and she hoped that the same thing would happen in this one. Yet, she already acknowledged that the doses she required now were almost triple what she had required before. It was obvious to Jakima that her stronger abilities had something to do with the necessity of higher doses. However, she had no proof to back up her theory as of yet. Kam'rik had run dozens of tests and the results showed no such correlation. But her dependency on Kolto had become the last thing on Jakima's mind since she awoke from her coma.

Jakima had been disappointed with the outcome of Lesan's new destiny. Thus far, Lesan had appeared to be somewhat different but, she had not improved quite as much as Jakima had hoped for. Without having to endure the horror of Darth Shaaydo, Lesan was a more confident padawan but, Jakima still reached knighthood before Lesan. In fact, Lesan still hadn't become a knight and the Council hadn't even suggested that she undertake the Trials either. Despite the weight this fact seemed to put on her shoulders, Lesan was still progressing. Kam'rik and Lesan had made amends shortly after Jakima awoke but, Jakima was uncertain of how much Kam'rik truly forgave the Pantoran. Jakima could sense the conflict that lay within the Kiffar. He was struggling to truly let go of the rage and hatred he harbored against Lesan. He had become very protective of Jakima during the years he spent as her caretaker. Jakima was touched to know that he cared for her so, especially since she had always thought of him fondly. Regardless of the fact that Lesan seemed to be mildly aware of his disdainful attitudes towards her, she appeared to have found much peace upon receiving his clemency. Lesan had yet to speak of her attempts to reconcile with Anakin and Jakima found this to be very troubling. Her instincts told her that Lesan's apology was the critical event that would stop Anakin from turning. How this episode would stop the tragedy was still a mystery to the Chagrian. Jakima chose not to press Lesan about the subject for; she feared it would add yet another layer of stress to the padawan's life.

Jakima had quickly built up the muscle mass she lost during her bout as an invalid. She and Lesan had taken to swimming every evening in the Temple Gymnasium. The unique exercise had helped the two Jedi develop smooth, lean muscles. Lesan was still a petite, sleek girl and paled in comparison to Jakima's radiant, sculpted physique. The Chagrian had also been working with the padawan to help her master the Force powers that she continued to struggle with. Lesan had gained a basic understanding of how to wield them but, she still had a good deal of improving to do. Lesan's combat skills were still at the astonishing level that Jakima had remembered them to be. Even when Lesan was a youngling, she seemed to have a gift for lightsaber combat. The Pantoran had even been confident enough to ask Master Windu permission to learn the Vaapad technique. When Master Windu rejected her request, it was a crushing blow to Lesan. To her, it was just further proof that the Council still did not respect her as a serious student of the Force. Of course, Jakima did not believe this for Master Windu rarely gave permission for Jedi to learn the Vaapad technique but, Lesan seemed to disregard this fact and remained haunted by the rejection. But now, the war was in full swing and it was time for the Jedi to join the cause.

At the moment, Jakima and Lesan were in the armory to be fitted with their own set of Republic issued protective gear. Jakima had already obtained her set of armor and was adjusting the fit of her utility belt. The pair would've left earlier but, Lesan was having an exceedingly difficult time finding any piece of gear that would fit. A pile of discarded shiny, white armor lay at Lesan's tiny feet. Her vibrant pink hair had become a flat, lifeless, tangled mass from all the helmets she had tried on. Lesan had given up on masking her frustration and Jakima decided some small talk might calm her down.

"So, do you have any guess as to where you might be headed with Rai or even when you're deploying?" Jakima asked.

Lesan sighed and Jakima could see the disappointment on her face.

"No," Lesan explained. "The Council has said nothing to me. Rai and I have just assumed that I will be stationed with him since I am still a padawan."

Even mentioning that fact seemed to drive Lesan's mood even further into the ground and Jakima felt a slight twinge of guilt for bringing up the subject. The droid attendant approached Lesan once again with a set of armor. Lesan tried on each piece and found only the body suit was remotely close to her size. The breast plate was snug along with the greaves but, the portion that covered her stomach was far too loose. Lesan fiddled with it until finally she ripped the piece off. The droid was startled by her expression of anger and scuttled off.

"Now it fits!" Lesan jested. "But I suppose it has no purpose if all my vitals are exposed."

Jakima attempted to smother the laughter that was erupting within her but, was unsuccessful. The droid attendant started to clear away the stray pieces of armor that now were scattered throughout the room. Its frantic movements made it even harder for Jakima to contain her amusement. When Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the armory, Jakima's laughter instantly stopped. Jakima found it quite inappropriate to giggle like a youngling when such a respected Jedi was in the room. He greeted the other Jedi warmly as he looked over the chaotic mess that lay before him.

"I see the droids were having some trouble finding the right gear for you, padawan," Obi-Wan observed. "At least, I won't have to cope with the arduous task of waiting for them to bring me armor from the storage room."

Lesan blushed and looked at Jakima nervously in a desperate attempt to find strength to push past her embarrassment.

"No worries, padawan," Obi-Wan said, patting Lesan on the back. "You're not the first Pantoran to have this problem. Oh, and don't forget you and I have a training session later this afternoon."

"Of-of course, Master," Lesan stammered with a bow.

Lesan darted out of the armory with Jakima close behind her. Jakima was unsure of why Lesan was so flustered by the encounter but, she had a suspicion. The periwinkle Chagrian smirked at Lesan as they strode down the crowded hallway. The corridor was full of the sounds from the bustling crowd as yellow light streamed through the massive windows. Jakima was quite curious about this supposed training session that Lesan had with Obi-Wan and she was even more curious as to why he had been so casual around the Pantoran. Laughter seemed to dance across Jakima's emerald eyes as she looked down at Lesan. Jakima wouldn't be surprised if Lesan found Master Kenobi attractive since many young padawans were prone to swooning in his presence. Though she still didn't approve of love, since it was against the rules, Jakima had become far more lenient on the subject. Jakima only felt comfortable discussing matters of temptation in private with Lesan. It was easy for them to tease each other and joke about such things and it made them feel so much closer to share these personal forbidden thoughts. Jakima found that talking about it made her feel better about having such desires as well. Within this crowded hallway their conversation would go unheard so Jakima felt no anxiety about broaching the subject here and now.

"What's this about extra training with Obi-Wan?" Jakima asked gently.

"Well…" Lesan trailed off.

Lesan had felt the need to hide this extra training from Jakima but, she could not entirely explain the instinct to do so. Something about revealing it had made Lesan feel guilty and uneasy.

"I went to Obi-Wan a few years ago to see if he could get Anakin to see me but, Anakin still refuses." Lesan explained. "Somehow, our conversation stumbled upon my struggles with wielding the Force and ever since he has been helping me with my training…and Master Rai doesn't know either."

Lesan seemed to feel especially guilty to admit that last fact but, Jakima had been more shocked by the other information that Lesan provided. Anakin had refused to see her. Panic seemed to come crashing down upon her in a cruel, smothering embrace. Had she not really changed what she needed to? It seemed as if, Jakima's action hadn't even put a dent in the stubborn Jedi's hatred. She tried to work this fact over in her mind and felt her stomach churn. She was not prepared to accept the possibility of failure yet but, it was entirely possible that she had. If she had failed to change the future it would explain why Master Qui-Gon had not reached out to her since he transported her back. It occurred to Jakima that she had not felt that mysterious tug from the Force in the past two years either. It must have been because she failed. The despair and anxiety crippled the Chagrian and erased the world around her. Jakima felt alone and scared.

Jakima was torn from her inner despair when Lesan placed a delicate gloved hand on her shoulder. The Pantoran's pink brows were furrowed with concern for her companion. Lesan had seen the sudden change that had come over Jakima and she seemed utterly confused by it. Jakima quickly regained her composure, though she was fully aware that Lesan could probably see through it anyway. She threw together something to say before the padawan became too suspicious. In the back of her mind, Jakima was still haunted by the prospect that Anakin still might be heading down the path of darkness.

"Since, Rai doesn't know…" Jakima posed. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that you don't believe he would be okay with this."

"He thinks the progress I've made is solely because of him…" Lesan confessed. Her voice was heavy with guilt and regret. "I don't want to take that away from him. He has been so proud of me…and himself."

Lesan reached to fiddle with the hem of her sleeve but, her fingers only found the sleek armor to touch. She folded her arms and nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

"I just was afraid to tell him or to tell anybody, honestly," Lesan went on. "Obi is trying to get Anakin to join in so maybe we can talk but, so far all we have gotten in response is a _maybe_."

The pressure had become unbearable for Jakima and she let her thoughts over flow into their conversation. It was impossible for her to keep smothering her rampant emotions and the breaking point had finally been reached.

"Why? Why is he refusing to talk to you still?" Jakima pressed. "Surely, he's seen the progress you've made and that I've forgiven you whole heartedly?"

Jakima could see how shocked Lesan was at her display of emotion and she too felt disturbed by the outburst. Jakima usually was able to keep her emotions suppressed but, the years of suffering had taken a toll on the Chagrian's self control. The fate of the Republic had been given to the Jedi and the stress was affecting her in ways that she had not expected. Jakima began to calm down as she analyzed the cause of her rash display. She needed to have faith in the Force and she needed to have faith in Qui-Gon. For now, the best thing Jakima could do was relax and be here for Lesan. It was possible that Lesan held the answer that Jakima needed to truly understand what needed to be done.

"I don't know why he keeps refusing," Lesan said with a shrug. "Obi-Wan has been talking with him about it and about how important it is for both of us but, I almost never hear anything of what Anakin says…"

Lesan was uncomfortable having this conversation amidst the crowd and Jakima could safely say that she agreed with her. She tuned out her surroundings amidst her moment of panic and was starting to feel that anxiety creep back up on her because of their lack of privacy.

"Can we talk about this elsewhere? With less people?" Lesan whispered.

"Of course, of course," Jakima said with a nod.

Lesan led them anxiously through the bustling crowd. It did not take long for them to reach the dormitories at their brisk pace. Since Lesan was still a padawan, she was forced to stay in the dormitories that were normally set aside for younglings. Because of her age, the Order provided her a room all for herself. Calling her quarters a _room_ was somewhat of an exaggeration in view of the fact that its size more closely resembled a broom closet. The fact that Lesan still lived in the padawan dormitories was just another painful reminder of her delayed development. Jakima felt quite odd about the time she spent with Lesan in the dorms. The Chagrian had been living in her own apartment for quite some time and when she came to visit the padawan it felt as if she had gone through yet another time warp. Granted it was a cramped, cheap apartment but, an apartment none the less. Every time Jakima walked down the poorly lit narrow halls she reminisced about her adventurous and carefree childhood. She could almost see their little band of miscreants, darting from shadow to shadow, playing pranks on the other Jedi. Those innocent days were now long gone and the shadows no longer held comfort for the two Jedi. The disquiet on Lesan's petite, heart shaped face looked even more dramatic amidst the darkness.

When they reached Lesan's quarter's the Pantoran fumbled to unlock the door. Her thin, insubstantial hands trembled like a youngling who was about to face punishment from their parent. Lesan's quarters were absolutely pristine, as usual. Jakima had speculated that her dorm was only this immaculate because it was the one aspect in Lesan's life that she seemed to have any control over. Lesan had expressed to her before how keeping things in order brought the Pantoran a sense of peace and tranquility. The spotless surroundings often made Jakima feel like some kind of filthy insect that was intruding in the pantry. Even now as Lesan invited the Chagrian to take a seat on her perfectly made bed, Jakima was afraid to wrinkle the faultless sheets. Jakima's shapely curves were accentuated as she sat, straight and confident, on the soft mattress. In contrast, Lesan was perched on a tiny stool, in the darkest corner of her room, hunched over in shame. Lesan could not even lift her amber eyes to look at Jakima as she prepared to give her confession. The Pantoran kept opening her wide, slim lips to speak but, the words never seemed to come out. In an attempt to satisfy her restlessness, Lesan rose to brew tea for the Jedi at her tiny stove. As she placed the kettle of water on the heating platform she released a melancholy sigh.

"You are more than my friend, Kima. You know that you are a sister to me," Lesan affirmed.

"Of course I do, Lee-Lee," Jakima reassured. "And you know that I feel the same way about you."

The water quickly boiled and Lesan poured the liquid into two modest cups. She fumbled through her small cupboard and pulled out two cubes of tea. The Pantoran plopped the leafy blocks into the cups and handed one to Jakima. The cup seemed like a tiny porcelain thimble in Jakima's generous hands. She envied how Lesan's hands were delicate like an eloquent noble's and they seemed to match the plain, subtle grace of her teacups. Lesan finally took her seat next to Jakima on the bed. Her hands trembled as she clutched the teacup and took nervous little sips of the brew.

"I don't know why I've hidden this from you. We are so open about these types of things usually," Lesan began, tracing her fingers along the edge of the cup. "But I'm afraid that I've fallen in love with Master Obi-Wan."

Jakima nearly dropped her cup but, ended up stopping mid-sip and setting her cup down on the bedside table. She tried to mask her shock and failed miserably. In the process of setting down the cup she nearly knocked it over and spilled some of the liquid on her tunic. She didn't seem to notice the mild pain of the hot tea seeping through the fabric in the wake of the moment.

"Ah," Jakima said awkwardly.

She felt stupid for only letting out that borderline inaudible sound. What else was there to say? Yes, all young Jedi would tease each other about Obi-Wan's dashing good looks but, Jakima had never known of one actually falling for him. Jakima had hoped that Lesan would have been strong enough to resist that charming smile and was mildly disappointed to find out she hadn't been. Of all the Jedi in the Order for Lesan to have feelings for it had to be Obi-Wan: the one Jedi who was least likely to reciprocate them.

"I'll speak bluntly," Jakima stated firmly. "And you know I am only as open as I am because of the closeness we share but- are you sure you are in love with him? You wouldn't be the first female to lay your eyes on him. He…"

She paused as she felt her periwinkle cheeks heat with a blush. As pious as Jakima was even she would acknowledge Obi-Wan's rugged good looks.

"Well, he does seem to have a sort of fan club," Jakima finished.

Lesan seemed somewhat offended by Jakima's assumption. She clutched her teacup as if letting go would snatch away her life.

"I am!" Lesan insisted.

Jakima was shocked at the display of emotion. Her comment was full of passion, anger and even shame. Lesan recoiled and shook her head. Her pink hair bounced with the motion and she took in a deep breath. Jakima felt her aura calm slightly but, anxiety still radiated off of the Pantoran.

"After I told him of all my doubts and insecurities, of my fears of never becoming a knight, he helped me!" Lesan continued. "He would remind me of how much you and Rai believed in me and how much…he believed in me. Jakima, he vowed to help me. He _swore _to help me. From that moment on it was just a slippery slope for me. I don't think he knows and I am certain he doesn't feel the same way."

Lesan looked incredibly flustered as she rambled on and on yet, with every word she spoke the padawan seemed to become more and more relieved. It appeared that Lesan had been carrying this burden for quite some time. Jakima tried to process all the information calmly. Jakima agreed with Lesan. Obi-Wan was not likely to pick up on this right way because he must be quite used to having all sorts of admirers. In fact, because he saw it so often it was possible that Obi-Wan thought nothing of it and just assumed it was innocent admiration of a Jedi master. She also felt it was highly unlikely that Master Kenobi would return such passionate feelings. He appeared to be a devout Jedi and it seemed to Jakima that such thoughts could never pass through his mind.

Her thoughts soon drifted to Lesan's Master, Rai. The burley human with black, wiry hair and milky skin might have developed adoration for his padawan by this point in time. Jakima knew of their future, so she feared that he had already come to care for her on a level that Jedi were forbidden to. There was still the possibility that things might have changed for Rai as well. Perhaps when Jakima stopped Lesan's affair with Darth Shaaydo, the bond that master and padawan developed from the trial was not as strong as it could've been. But it was not just Rai's future that Jakima knew of, she now knew of his past as well. She knew that he too had come dangerously close to leaving the Order. He once had a wife and somewhere in the galaxy their children were hidden away safely. As far as Jakima knew, all of this was still a mystery to Lesan. Lesan had no idea of the gaping wound that the death of Rai's wife left behind. She had no idea that in a lost future she had healed that wound. Would Rai be able to spot these feelings within his padawan since he had once felt them himself? What would happen to him if he found out?

Jakima finally inquired, "What about Rai? Have your feelings for him changed?"

"Part of me still cares deeply for him but, I'm just confused. I don't know if I love him like a father or the way that I love Obi-Wan," Lesan explained.

Lesan buried her face in her hands and tried to smother the sobs that were desperate to escape from her lungs. Jakima laid a gentle hand on the Pantoran's petite shoulders. It was a small comfort that she could provide for her confused friend. Jakima was still searching for the right words to help calm her friend when Lesan's communicator started to activate. The shrill sequence of beeps startled both of the Jedi and they leapt to their feet. Lesan scrambled to wipe her face, fearful that some tears had trickled down her high cheekbones. Lesan rushed to her desk and opened her end of the frequency. A miniature, grainy, blue holographic image of Master Yoda projected from the communicator's hub. Lesan had already regained her composure and the two Jedi now stood rigid in front of the Council member's projection.

"Greetings, Master," Lesan said with a respectful bow.

As small as the projection was it was still obvious that the minuscule Jedi was in a very chipper mood.

"Hello Padawan Colas and hello, Miss Aluta. Fitting it is that here both you are. Yes, yes very good," Yoda addressed. "An assignment the Council has for you."

The joy of finally receiving their assignment seemed to relieve the tension that was hanging over their heads. Jakima sensed that Lesan's elation was still being smothered by the weight of her confession.

"Accompanying you, Padawan Colas will, Miss Aluta," Yoda went on. "More responsibilities you are prepared to take on, Padawan but, self doubt you must still conquer, the Council feels. A simple mission, you will have. A bordering system between Republic and Separatist territories patrol, you will. A small unit of clones under the command of General Aluta there will be."

Lesan and Jakima exchanged excited glances. Lesan's mood was a mixture of anticipation and disappointment. Though patrolling an unimportant border was not the thrilling adventure that Lesan had been hoping for, it was still an assignment that held some meaning and purpose for the war effort.

"A full briefing awaits you before your departure at dawn," Yoda concluded.

The Jedi bowed before the hologram as the transmission ended. Once the communicator was off, their postures relaxed and Jakima sighed with relief. The blasphemous conversation that the girls were having before Yoda called on them had only added a level of unease to their interactions with the Grand Master. Jakima took a seat once more and took a generous sip from her luke-warm cup of tea. Lesan was not in the mood to neither sit, nor sip her tea. She stood nervously in the middle of the room with light bouncing off of her cascading pink hair.

Jakima decided there was a desperate need for her to lighten the mood so she pointed out, "Well, at least it looks like you won't have to deal with any of your man troubles on this trip."

Lesan laughed weakly and Jakima was saddened to see that her comment did little to calm the padawan.

"So, when is your meeting with Obi-Wan today?" Jakima pried, sipping her tea.

"He said he needed to meditate and that he would come for me after he was finished," Lesan replied.

After two years of silence, the Force finally stirred in Jakima's gut once more. She was taken aback by the strength of the pull. It felt as if the claws of a Rancor had wrapped around her slender waist and were dragging her off the bed. She felt as if she was being sucked out of the room by a phantom black hole. It was astonishing enough that the strange pull had manifested itself once more after all this time but, it was even more astounding because of the power behind the pull. Jakima knew she needed to come up with an excuse to leave and fast. She felt out of breath and was nervous that Lesan would notice her sudden change in behavior.

Jakima glanced up at the Pantoran and was relieved to see that Lesan was too absorbed with her own anxieties to notice the Chagrian. Jakima stood up quickly, which actually caught Lesan's attention. The Pantoran looked baffled and opened her mouth to speak but, Jakima interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I'm afraid I need to take my leave," Jakima lied. "I need to prepare for the mission and so should you. I will see you at dawn."

Jakima tried to muster up a smile and Lesan seemed to swallow the lie without a thought. The Chagrian left the dorm with as much cool composure as possible. As soon as the door slid closed behind her, Jakima started to bound down the dark, slim corridor. Running down the halls seemed like the perfect way to draw attention to herself but, the Force's pull had been so strong that Jakima feared something was going wrong. Her heart was pounding frantically in her chest. Her mind raced as quickly as she darted through the Temple. She ran the possibilities through her head and none of them boded well for the future. She desperately hoped that what the Force was drawing her towards the moment that would stop the future and save the Republic. The one thing she was certain of was that attempting to calculate the outcome was only causing her more stress. It became clear that the pull was dragging her towards the private meditation chambers of the Masters. A strange feeling crept up Jakima's spine as she drew close to the chambers. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but, something felt off. The Chagrian cautiously snuck into the restricted area. It was easy for her to infiltrate the chambers unnoticed.

The halls were traditionally dimly lit and within the chambers the lighting was even more minimal. She weaved through the web of chambers until the pull finally started to lessen. Now, it felt like a gentle stream of water pushing her towards a chamber tucked in the farthest corner of the labyrinth. As she crept closer to the chamber, Jakima could hear a muffled voice. She sensed stress coming from the chamber and it was as subtle as the musty scent that hung in the air. The Chagrian positioned herself near the door by sliding behind a protuberance in the wall. Once she was situated, Jakima was completely engulfed in darkness and the only thing she needed to keep in check was her anxiety. Her emotions were the only thing that could possibly reveal her to whoever came down the hallway or came out of the chamber. After a series of deep breaths, Jakima was able to calm herself to a point that she felt confident no one would sense her. She leaned in and pressed her ear against the cold, coarse metal of the door and listened intently. It was definitely somebody talking, which was extremely odd to hear in a meditation chamber. It had been rumored that the masters were able to commune with the dead during meditation but, Jakima had never thought it actually possible. Yes, she had spoken with Qui-Gon through the Force but that was solely because her coma had left Jakima with an intimate connection with the Force that few Jedi possessed. The voice was too obscured for her to recognize who it actually belonged to.

It almost sounded as if someone was praying or begging. This was an even odder concept for Jakima to wrap her head around. She managed to make out some of the words after awhile. "Qui-Gon" was a name that Jakima was certain she heard. It was not unusual for a Jedi to seek guidance from an elder Master but, a dead master? Whoever was in the chamber seemed so utterly desperate that they had resorted to praying to the dead Jedi. This planted a suspicion in Jakima's heart that she was afraid to truly believe. If it was who she thought it to be, then she had indeed changed the future completely. The creature within started to sob, at least it sounded like it, and they kept desperately begging, "give me strength." The chaos of emotions that was now oozing out of the chamber was quite frightening to Jakima. These were indeed chambers meant only for the Masters and if a Jedi master was experiencing this kind of emotional turmoil it was a most disturbing discovery. She felt confused and afraid so, she slid away from the door and encapsulated herself in shadows. It was critical for the Jedi to calm herself once again or else she would be revealed as soon as the chamber's occupant stepped into the hall. A few moments passed in tense silence as Jakima smothered her lingering fears.

The chamber slowly grew quiet and it seemed like an eternity passed as Jakima waited to see who would leave. She imagined that whoever lay within was trying to regain their composure and mask the emotional outburst that just took place inside. The door started to clank and groan as the locks disengaged and Jakima's breath caught in her throat. The doorway split open and the cool air of the inner chamber leaked out into the damp, musty hallway. Jakima's heartbeat nearly came to a stop as the occupant stepped out into the hall and the doorway closed behind them with a loud clank. Jakima's emerald eyes grew wide with shock. Deep within her soul she had seen this coming as soon as she heard Qui-Gon's name but, she had clung to the hope that it couldn't possible have been him. Yet, here he stood before her. She still managed to keep herself from making any noise but, she could hear her heart begin to race. What did this all mean? Of all the aspects in Anakin's life that she had expected to change, it had not been this one. It was entirely possible that there was still something that she needed to change. The ideas and possibilities were racing through her mind so quickly that Jakima could not even begin to absorb what was truly happening and what it meant. She had to remind herself yet again that all she could do was guess as to what destinies she had changed with her interference. Jakima knew for sure that there was already one destiny that she had drastically shifted for, the man that stood before her was Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	3. Chapter 3

The white dawn had just begun to spill over the cold steel horizon of Coruscant when Jakima and Lesan received their full mission briefing. Their mission was far simpler than Yoda had originally alluded to. The border that the Jedi would be patrolling was a territory that held little value for the Republic and the Separatists. This fact had significantly reduced Lesan's initial enthusiasm and the Pantoran still appeared to be bothered by the confession she made yesterday. It was Lesan's sour mood that prevented Jakima from telling her about what she had witnessed in the meditation chambers. She had debated whether or not to inform her friend about the event as she lay in her bed last night. The peace that only darkness and the cool night air could provide helped Jakima accept the anarchy that was unfolding around her. The stillness of solitude allowed the Jedi to bring herself to a plateau of tranquility that gave her the strength to face the morning. She was able to keep Lesan's mind off of the problems that were plaguing her and their deployment went off without a hitch. The shuttles packed with clones took off into the sky like overweight bumble bees heading back towards their hive. Since their Star Destroyer looked like a menacing blade hovering in the sky, the swarm of ascending shuttles set an ominous mood for the onlookers. Jakima was impressed with the way Lesan organized the troops and issued orders. This was not a surprising fact considering that Lesan had been studying battle tactics and the art of command religiously from a very young age. Jakima had already decided when their mission was assigned that she would be utilizing Lesan's knowledge when it came time for combat. Once the Jedi were certain they were prepared to deploy, they hopped onto the final shuttle and boarded their very own Star Destroyer.

Lesan gazed upon the bridge with the awe of a youngling. She ran her hands along the control panels and completely forgot for an instant that she was partially responsible for this vessel. Jakima had already taken her rightful place at the command center of the bridge. She let Lesan have her moment of childlike excitement despite the fact that the clones found it mildly amusing. The more dutiful soldiers were scrambling about the ship preparing to make the jump into hyperspace. The bridge looked like a festival of lights with reds, blues, yellows, and whites blinking on and off on the glossy black panels. Armored clones stood tentatively waiting for commands while the technicians in their grey jumpsuits worked tirelessly at the controls. As the moment to make the jump drew near, Lesan took her place at Jakima's side. The Pantoran's posture was more rigid then the Chagrian's and Jakima started to sense that Lesan's anxiety had broken the spell that the Star Destroyer had cast on her.

Months had slipped by since they made their jump into hyperspace and reached their destination. In that time, they had never seen another vessel come within leagues of them. Only interstellar objects, such as tiny asteroids, ever popped up on their scanners and even those barely came within range of their weapons. Jakima had not been bothered with the lack of action at first but, her troops were growing restless and she feared if they didn't have something to occupy their time soon that their morale would drop to an unsalvageable level. Lesan's general attitude had managed to get to an even more dismally low level than it had been at the Temple. Even though her demeanor was negative, Lesan still appeared on the bridge with a dedication that rivaled that of her loyal bridge officers. This morning had started as many of the others had. Jakima had arrived on the bridge to relieve Lesan of her watch duty. Lesan smiled weakly to greet her friend and Jakima could see how tired the Jedi was today. Her heart sank every time she saw that sadness in Lesan's massive yellow eyes. They watched the stars twinkle amidst the inky sea of space for a brief moment before Jakima spoke. Small talk had turned into one of the many mind numbing ways that the crew chose to combat their infinite supply of boredom.

"Sorry that our first mission couldn't be more exciting," Jakima mused.

"I knew the Council didn't really wish for me to possess more responsibility," Lesan sighed. "It was too good to be true."

Lesan seemed to be extremely agitated which had Jakima worried. She knew it was probably the change in work shifts that was taking a toll on her mood but, Jakima was still nervous to see anger come from Lesan for the last time she had seen Lesan this angry, the Chagrian ended up in a coma. Lesan had not been willing to resign herself to spending the whole war in a region that held no strategic advantage for both sides and Jakima had a hard time understanding her need to see action in order to feel she had a purpose.

"Is that really what is bothering you, Lee-Lee?" Jakima pressed. She hoped that the pet name would lighten her friend's mood.

Lesan's rigid posture melted away and the Pantoran slouched from the utter exhaustion and frustration. She ran her thin, blue fingers through her pink hair and let out a heavy sigh.

"I haven't been open with you since I told you about the way I feel for Obi-Wan," Lesan professed. "I can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do and it's driving me insane. You always provide me with such wisdom so; I know talking to you would be the best thing for me to do."

Lesan took in a deep breath before she continued.

"That day before we deployed, Obi-Wan told me he could not keep training me. He _would not continue_ training me," Lesan admitted with grief. "I asked him why but, he would not answer my questions. He just stormed out and I haven't heard from him since."

Jakima was shocked but, now Lesan's brooding seemed to make much more sense along with what she had seen in the meditation chambers. All the anger and confusion that had been bottled up in Lesan for the past few months was now out in the open and its poisoning effects were no longer there to hinder her.

"He gave you no reasons at all?" Jakima pried despite the fact that she was starting to understand everything that was happening.

"Nothing." Lesan repeated. "He just kept saying 'he couldn't'. But what does that actually mean? I just assumed he figured out how I felt about him and didn't want to make things worse. He used to send me short letters all the time. They were just little encouragements that I would find waiting for me at my communicator in the morning. I used to live by the wisdom of those letters and he hasn't sent anything in months. I just don't know what to do, Kima. I don't know how to move on."

Jakima placed a hand to her chest and gulped. She didn't even know how to begin to give advice about this situation or if she should at all. She should have known that something like this was going to happen as soon as she saw Obi-Wan step out of the meditation chamber. The absurdity of it all was finally starting to sink in and Jakima felt like she couldn't do anything but, laugh. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected something like this to happen. Obi-Wan Kenobi, having such strong secret feelings towards another Jedi was absurd enough but, for Lesan? It all seemed like a dream to the Chagrian but, it was actually happening right before her eyes. It was not a funny situation at all. Lesan was so distraught and confused about the affair that Jakima's heart truly ached for her friend yet; all she could do was laugh. Before Lesan could attack Jakima for her immature reaction, the ships emergency sirens started to scream.

Red light engulfed the bridge as a technician whirled around in his chair to face the Jedi.

"General Aluta, an enemy fleet is approaching us head on." The Clone reported.

As the troops started to swarm around them like bees, Lesan turned to Jakima with a look of astonishment on her face. All of Lesan's petty concerns had vanished as soon as the alarm sounded.

"There is no way," Lesan said as if the breath in her lungs had vanished. "What Separatist would attack us here?"

Jakima immediately sobered from her laughter and brought up their scanner on her console. There it was, a fleet of Separatist vessels headed straight for them and fast. She would have little time to come up with a plan but, every second she wasted just gave the enemy fleet that much more of an advantage.

"We're trying to open communications with them, General," A Clone shouted as he frantically adjusted the controls. "They're aren't responding and—"

"They're not approaching from the Separatist side of the border," Lesan coolly pointed out as she glanced at the console. "They must've snuck around the nearby system to take us off guard."

They could already see the distant fleet creeping towards them from the bridge. The droid fighters must've deployed before the main vessel began its approach and they were already dangerously close to the Star Destroyer with nothing to oppose them.

"We need to act quickly, General!" Another Clone shouted.

"Alright, alright," Jakima said keeping her cool.

She began to give instructions to the nearby troops. She sent droves of them to man turrets and prepare their fighters for launch. She ordered one of the technicians to keep trying to open communications even though, in the back of her mind, she knew the attempts would be unsuccessful. As the Clones scurried about obeying her commands, she let a nervous hand trail down her lethorn to the thin tip. Yet another curve ball had been tossed at her. Why on Champala were the Separatists attacking here and now? This attack made absolutely no sense to her. She saw that Lesan was anxiously staying by her side, desperately trying to hold her tongue.

"Speak, Lesan, you forget you are a commander here as well," Jakima barked.

It took a moment for Lesan to muster up the courage to ask but, not nearly as long as Jakima expected.

"I know that you want me here, General," Lesan began. "But, I have an idea. Let me lead about six fighters in a direct assault on their mother ship. If things get bad it will bide enough time for back up to arrive but, of course it's up to you, General."

Lesan's eyes were pleading with Jakima. She was desperate for this chance to prove herself and Jakima knew that Lesan was a skilled enough pilot that she could hold her own out there. With minimal fighters being deployed, they would have enough on reserve to utilize if the situation grew even more dire. Jakima knew Lesan was right; they were going to need back up if they even hoped to survive this skirmish.

"Go," Jakima said. "Don't take all the best pilots with you, we may need them later. I need you to stay alert out there and keep your Com-Link on. If I cannot get in contact with the enemy commander…"

Jakima paused and reached out to put her hands on Lesan's shoulders.

"I want you to try to sneak aboard. I still have a strong bond with you. You can be my eyes," Jakima concluded.

"Yes, General," Lesan said with a smirk and a salute.

She sprinted off the bridge. When Jakima turned to the clone next to her, she saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes. The Chagrian could sense the apprehension radiating off of the bridge crew. She was grateful that they were smart enough to hold their tongues. It did not take long for the droid fighters to begin firing on the Star Destroyer. She watched the torrent of silver ammunition rain down on their enemies. Her clones took out a few of their fighters. So, the battle had finally begun as did their fight for survival.

Jakima's Com-Link crackled with static as Lesan reported in, "We're about to take off, General. My scanners indicate that we are a bit outnumbered but, I know we can do it."

"May the Force be with you, Lee-Lee," Jakima said solemnly.

Jakima was hoping that the piloting skills Lesan had inherited from Rai were actually going to pay off. This was the first time that Lesan would actually be flying in combat. The clones, of course, had no idea that this was the case and Jakima wasn't about to let them find out.

"Any luck with contacting their captain?" Jakima demanded.

The Technician shook his head and replied, "No response, General."

Lesan's small squadron spilled out into space and started firing on the droid fighters with the ferocity of angry wasps. More enemy shots slammed into the hull of the Star Destroy and the ship tossed the bridge crew around like rag dolls. Jakima braced herself against the control panel and watched her crew scramble back into position.

"Jeb," Jakima ordered. "Send out a distress signal with our coordinates…we're going to need back up."

Outside the ship, Lesan's squadron was struggling to not only dodge the antiaircraft fire from the enemy mother ship but, the pot shots that the droids were taking at them. One by one, the small squadron Lesan had brought was shot down. Their blood curdling screams were cut eerily short as their frequency started to transmit nothing but static. There were four droids alone on Lesan's tail and she knew it wouldn't be much longer before she would be on her own out here. There was no choice left for her now, if she didn't make her way to the enemy hangar now she wouldn't have a chance of surviving this fight. Within a split second her last clone had been shot down and Lesan was already weaving through the debris of downed droid fighters towards the hangar. She gave up on trying to shoot down any other enemies fighters, for now it would only draw more attention to her that she didn't need. A few shots grazed the surface of her fighter as she danced through the raging battle. The hangar was tantalizingly close and if she dodged enemy fire for just a moment more she would be safely aboard the enemy ship. Even though Lesan was a somewhat decent pilot she felt far more comfortable slicing up droids with her lightsaber and the one thing she was confident of was that she could take out the mother ship's entire crew with her lightsaber alone. Unfortunately for her, Lesan's piloting skills were not quite up to par with her Master's yet and she was blindsided by a gaggle of droid fighters. Their artillery slammed into her fighter and one of her engines ignited into white hot flames. The wing flew off and Lesan started to spiral out of control.

Back on the bridge Lesan's transmission was barely coming through. Jakima could hardly hear the muffled cries between periods of agitating static.

"Ja….almost to the hangar….Jakima!" the Com-Link screamed just before the line registered as dead.

Horror consumed Jakima's thoughts as the cold sound of static emitted from the transmitter. She saw one of the clones turn slowly from his console with a grave look on his face.

"I'm sorry, General, the Commander's fighter has disappeared from our scanners." The Clone announced.

Jakima thought that when Lesan joined the Force that she would instantly feel her absence and when she didn't, Jakima started to doubt the clone's report. She did not have to concentrate very much to still feel a faint pulse of life through the Force. Lesan must have landed in the enemy hangar but, she was barely hanging on to life. Jakima pictured the Pantoran lying helpless and unconscious in a pile of smoldering rubble on the enemy bridge without anyone to protect her. She had to be alright, or at least she would be as soon as she was rescued. Jakima's heart was screaming for her to jump into a fighter right now and rescue her sister from the clutches of the Separatists but, if she left the bridge hundreds of lives might be lost. The Chagrian tried to reach out to Lesan with her mind but, all she found was silence. There was no trace of the Pantoran's thoughts, only a chilling silence. Jakima hoped that back up would arrive soon so she could leave her post and go after Lesan. All that Jakima had left to hold onto was her faith in the Republic and the strength of her friend.

Aboard the enemy vessel Lesan stirred. Her fragile body was screaming with pain. She was entangled within the remains of her fighter but, she could see a hole amidst the wreckage that she knew she would be able to squeeze through. As much as Lesan wanted to escape from her prison, the pain she felt told her that movement was likely to be impossible. The best course of action she could take now was to try and check in with Jakima. Lesan tried to reach over to activate the Com-Link on her wrist but her arm ached with a deep sharp pain. A jagged piece of shrapnel had skewered through her arm and had pinned the Pantoran to the fighter's smoking remains. Blood was pouring out of the wound at a dangerously fast rate and if she didn't receive medical attention soon, she would bleed to death. Her other arm was pinned between the twisted debris of her pilot seat and the collapsed roof. Lesan's felt an overwhelming dread suffocating her. Her only hope was to use the Force to free her appendage. The stress of situation would be too much for her, she was certain of that. There would be no way for her to wield the Force here. Lesan groaned as a wave of pain washed over her once more. She could barely see her surroundings and she feared that a platoon of droids was already marching into the hangar to dispatch her from this universe. The smell of smoke and blood filled her nostrils and Lesan started to accept the fact that she may die here.

/You are not going to die here./

"Jakima?" Lesan croaked.

Lesan could hear the Chagrian in her mind but, she didn't think she would be able to reply. If Jakima could hear her thoughts, she knew Lesan was alive and there was still hope. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she could taste blood. Somewhere within her she was bleeding. This meant she had less time then she originally believed.

"I need help," Lesan pleaded. It was becoming painful to speak but, Lesan was too desperate to survive to give up.

"I'm hurt badly," Lesan murmured.

The amount of energy she put in trying to speak was taking its toll on her. The world around her grew fuzzy and she slowly slipped back into a black abyss of thoughtlessness. For Jakima, the sudden silence from Lesan's mind sent chills down her spine. The Pantoran was struggling to hold on and Jakima needed to save her. Her stress must've been painfully obvious because every gaze from the perplexed bridge crew was glued to the Chagrian. She needed to keep it together. She needed to smother the fear and panic that was turning this situation into chaos.

"Commander Colas has crashed in the enemy hanger and needs immediate assistance," Jakima explained to her crew.

She still struggled to come up with a plan as she spoke. Their forces were already quite sparse and there was no chance of them holding off the enemy as they were.

"Officer," Jakima began, addressing the clone at the main controls. "Can you give me a damage report on our ship's communications system?"

The Clone nodded curtly and after checking the panel screens he reported, "We can still send transmissions, General."

Jakima smirked. This is exactly what they needed to win this skirmish.

"Start transmission, Officer," Jakima ordered.

The Clone pressed a few buttons and Jakima began to relay a message.

"Masters and fellow Generals, enemy forces have come out of nowhere and our patrol is greatly outnumbered. Commander Colas has crash landed in the enemy hangar and is in need of medical assistance. I'm prepared to launch a rescue mission to recover her but, we are in desperate need of back up. We need help. Please send your troops as soon as you can!"

With a jarring crash the transmission was forced to an end. Some clones were tossed from their stations due to the sudden impact.

"That was our main shield generator!" A Clone cried out.

Her fears were confirmed and Jakima was more than certain now that time was running out. The Clones instinctively brought up the weaker back-up shield in a feeble attempt to hold off the enemy fire until reinforcements arrived. She was grateful that her transmission was still able to be sent out. It was their only guarantee that they could survive this ordeal. Jakima handed over command to the first officer and sprinted off the bridge. As she sprinted down the narrow hallways, the lights flickered on and off. If the ship took much more damage they would have to evacuate. Thousands of lives now lay in her hands and it weighed heavily on Jakima's mind.

She strapped herself into the small fighter and battled the claustrophobia that caused her stomach to churn with nausea. _I'm coming for you Lee-Lee_.

"I'm off, Commander," Jakima reported to the bridge over her Com-Link. "Wish me luck."

She was glad that her connection with the Force was so strong because without it, her piloting skills were near to nonexistent. With the aid of the Force she was able to, at least for now, stay relatively unscathed. Her instincts guided her through the fray with the grace of a dancer. She seemed to float through the blackness of space like a bumble bee. Her presence went unnoticed which Jakima found strange. Was it possible that she was such a good pilot that she escaped the droids' detection? Their fighters were cold, calculating machines and an entity all their own. Her fleet consisted of technology that was operated by organisms. Machines would not overlook the minute details like her human pilots would and Jakima would not swallow the fact that they just _missed_ her. The enemy fleet held no interest at all in attacking the Jedi. All of their attention was focused on bringing down the Star Destroyer. This was not the first sign the pointed to the peculiar nature of this skirmish but, it was a new piece of evidence that had Jakima intrigued.

In a regular battle, the fleet never would've let a Jedi get this close to their mother ship. For now, she would take advantage of the mysterious orders that kept the droids away from her tiny fighter. She flew with less caution until she drew closer to the enemy hangar. Just because the droid fighters were ignoring her didn't mean that the enemy ship would ignore her. She could see smoke billowing out from the enemy hangar and her heart sank. Jakima's fighter swooped into the vulnerable hangar. She landed gracefully despite the twisted, smoldering, destruction that was spread out before her. She didn't waste a second and leapt out of the cockpit before the glass dome had even finished lifting up. She reached for the lightsaber at her hip when she heard the uncanny roar of a Star Destroyer exiting hyperspace. She whipped around and her lethorn twirled about her head. She was shocked to see the pristine, heavily armed war ship enter the heated battle. How it was even possible that reinforcements had already arrived was a mystery to Jakima. There was no time for her to marvel at the unexplained entrance because battle droids were swarming into the hangar. Within seconds the scrawny droids had spotted the Chagrian and they started to fire off a storm of shots.

Jakima tore the lightsaber from her belt and switched it on. The violet blade of light deflected the shots in an elaborate dance of color. She threw some of the droids with the Force and they smashed against the wall in a flurry of sparks. As she fended off the droids, Jakima started to inch towards the pile of wreckage that trapped Lesan. It would prove to be good cover and she would be better able to launch an offense against the droids. Luck was definitely on her side with this fight. Every shot she deflected with her lightsaber would slam back into the unlucky droids. The droid carcasses piled up into a mountain of charred metal and partially obscured the only entrance way to the hangar. Jakima took this precious moment of quiet to dive behind the cover of Lesan's downed fighter and look for the crippled Pantoran. It did not take long for Jakima to spot her. Lesan's sleek, pink hair was like a giant beacon that revealed her location. She hovered over the bloody, shriveled mass that was her friend and the gears in her mind started to go to work. Lesan was still alive but, Jakima knew she could not split her concentration. She would have to give her full attention to her injured friend or she might not survive this ordeal. The Chagrian also knew that more droids would break through her makeshift barrier and soon she would have to fight them off as well.

The smoke that swirled around them made it hard for Jakima to breathe and her eyes were stinging. She coughed into her sleeve and glanced over her shoulder to see what the mysterious Star Destroyer was up to. A swarm of fighters spilled out of the vessel just as another Star Destroyer exited hyperspace and entered the scuffle. Jakima could not help but let out a cry for joy. Now it was the Separatists that were outnumbered! Victory was now in their grasp. Despite this fact, Jakima was still alone aboard an enemy ship. She took note of the eerie silence that hung in the hangar. More droids should've arrived by now but, they hadn't. This stillness sent a chill down Jakima's spine. She could sense an immense power was coming to confront her. Whatever it was, it was evil and it was coming to finish the job that the droids had failed to.

Jakima's Com-Link buzzed to life and transmitted, "Ma'am, General Kenobi is headed towards your location and Master Ayahiir has just arrived. Do you want me to open communications with them?"

Jakima instantly responded to the clone with an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

A sense of urgency now dominated the moment. Jakima needed to free Lesan from the wreckage before whatever dark entity she sensed arrived. She saw that Lesan was pinned by the weight of the ship not only that but, her other arm had been pierced by shrapnel further attaching her to the downed fighter. Jakima deducted that her Force powers were the best way to remedy the problem. The burns, cuts, and bloody wounds looked far too familiar for Jakima's taste. She reached out with her muscled arm and summoned up the Force to aid her. The twisted metal lifted up and away from Lesan's fragile arms and Jakima slipped the limp corpse out of the wreckage with ease. She released her grip on the downed fighter and it collapsed in on itself with a loud crash. A cloud of smoke enveloped them and Jakima's Com-Link exploded to life once more.

"Kima?" The com-link crackled. "It's Rai, I've deployed more fighters. Do you need some foot soldiers sent to you? I already have a med-shuttle on the way."

Before Jakima could respond a Jedi Fighter screamed into the hangar and landed with a swift grace that only an experienced pilot could accomplish. She watched tentatively as the glass dome lifted upwards and its pilot hopped out of the cockpit. It was Master Kenobi. His auburn hair was quite unkempt, which was not normal for the master. He frantically looked around the hangar until he spotted Jakima, with the crippled Pantoran in her arms. As soon as his gaze was locked on the pair, he sprinted towards them, with his lightsaber drawn and ready for combat. The Chagrian was at a loss for words. Jakima could hardly stop herself from gaping at Obi-Wan's hasty entrance. Another possibility entered Jakima's mind. It was possible that he had sensed Lesan's distress through the Force. She shook this notion from her head quickly because what it meant was something Jakima did not need to worry about at the moment. Obi-Wan knelt by Jakima's side and he looked Lesan over. For a split second Jakima thought she saw him lose his composure.

"How are—the two of you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lesan needs medical attention immediately," Jakima said. "But if we can get her to the ship quickly, I'm sure she'll be fine. We must hurry though! I sense something coming. Something much more menacing then another platoon of droids."

She shifted Lesan gently and tore a piece of Lesan's tattered robe. Jakima pressed down on the gaping wound of Lesan's abdomen with the cloth in the exact way that Kam'rik had taught her. Amid the chaos Jakima heard the chilling footsteps of someone approaching the hangar. They seemed to echo through the Force and dripped with dark energy. Obi-Wan finally tore his eyes away from Lesan and exchanged a look of concern with the Chagrian. They would not get the opportunity to speak. A tall, broad shouldered man stood in the hangar entrance. Jakima recognized the fiend as soon as she saw him. It was Darth Shaaydo.

His human skin was just as sickly pale as she had remembered. His tired, haggard eyes had dark circles beneath them but, his icy cold stare looked distant and fanatical. The firelight made his silver hair look crimson red and added to the fierceness of his appearance. Jakima's blood began to boil and her eyes danced with a passion that she had long since repressed. It took all of her strength to stop from charging him right then and there. She steadied her breath as best she could but, there was no denying the emotion that was coursing through her.

"Take Lesan and get out of here, as quick as you can," she said without taking her eyes off of the Sith.

Jakima was well aware of how fool hardy her actions were but, the years had done nothing to still her hate for Darth Shaaydo. She could clearly remember the rooftop duel from a past that no longer existed. The memories still stung in her mind. For her it was all too real, even if in this world none of it had happened. When they had first met in battle they had been unevenly matched. Darth Shaaydo was a powerful Sith and had crushed the Chagrian in battle. But now, she had two lifetimes worth of training and there was no one standing in her way. Obi-Wan scooped up Lesan from her arms and she crept out from behind the wreckage. Jakima stood tall and proud as she walked towards the Sith. She wanted to make it absolutely clear to him that she was not intimidated by him in the slightest.

"You are not the whore I want, Chagrian," Shaaydo hissed.

His icy eyes seethed as he watched Obi-Wan starting to sneak towards his fighter with the injured Pantoran.

"Yes," He cooed.

He switched on his lightsaber with the flick of his thumb and charged for Obi-Wan. Jakima jumped in front of him and with one fluid movement brought her violet blade to meet his red one. Sparks flew everywhere and the warriors staggered back.

"Yes, but it is me that you shall have!" She screamed.

Jakima pushed him back as hard as she could with the Force and sent him reeling backwards. She whirled around to see Obi-Wan on the verge of jumping into the fight.

"I told you to get out of here!" Jakima snapped.

The emotion was overflowing into her voice. The Jedi did not need to be told twice and he raced for the fighter. The power of the Force was radiating off of her in waves. Her calm demeanor had shattered and pure power was rolling over her. She knew it was not the best idea to send Obi-Wan away and she was ashamed of the way she had spoken to him. She noted that she needed to apologize later for her behavior towards a superior but, she was beside herself and would be damned if she was going to let Darth Shaaydo hurt Lesan. No one would take the pleasure of hurting him away from her either.

Obi-Wan had loaded Lesan into his fighter and was preparing to take off when Darth Shaaydo rose to his feet.

"First, I'm going to have you and then I shall kill you," The Shaaydo spat.

He pushed Jakima with the Force but, she quickly leapt back to her feet. Then, he lunged at her with his saber and she managed to block the blow. Their fight transformed into a blur of acrobatics and swirls of purple and red light. Jakima's lightning speed was perfectly matched with Darth Shaaydo's slow, powerful attacks and their duel seemed as if it would go on forever. As their dance of death unfolded, Obi-Wan took off reluctantly and left Jakima to defend herself. Knowing that Obi-Wan and Lesan were safe only calmed Jakima marginally. She knew that this was getting out of hand but, it was too late to try and stop it now. She had set off the avalanche and now she had to deal with the consequences. Jakima tore out a fistful of Shaaydo's silver hair, she kicked him in the chest and he staggered back. A patch of crimson blood spread out along his scalp as he roared with anger. Jakima flipped out of the way and avoided his furious charge but, she barely missed the attack. A Piece of her robes had been singed and it fell to the ground smoking.

She paused to catch her breath because she wasn't used to fighting with so much rage and passion.

"What are you even doing here!" She yelled. "Why are you after Lesan? I would have thought after I stopped her from-"

"How did you know about that, whore!" Shaaydo shrieked. "Not even my master knew of that plan!"

He thrashed out with his saber but, Jakima blocked it. She hadn't meant to let that slip and now she deeply regretted it. Her muscles were burning from the strain of trying to hold back the brute and he was so close that she could smell the stench of his sweat. He tried to kick her but, his physical blows were so lumbering and slow that Jakima dodged it easily. Her speed was the one advantage that might actually save Jakima's life. She knew her only hope was to outlast him. This was harder to actually do then she thought for, he may have been landing less of his blows but when he did they inflicted far more damage than her own.

"You are a powerful little worm aren't you?" Shaaydo teased. "You still ache to know why I want the little Pantoran? Well, I want that slut to get to her Master! To make him suffer!"

She dodged another of his attacks and noted that he was in fact starting to slow down.

"Never you mind, Sith!" she said.

She wanted to keep him talking. Her speed was starting to get to him and she was now confident that her stamina could out last him. If Jakima kept him screaming and chattering like an angry ape he would tire out quicker and she could make her escape.

"Why I seek vengeance against the Jedi is no business of yours," Darth Shaaydo panted.

The way he lifted his saber made it appear as if he had never lifted one before. He lifted it up in the air with great difficulty and tried to bring it crashing down onto Jakima's head. She dodged the blow with ease and knocked the red saber from his massive hands. She held the tip of her glowing, violet blade to his throat and stared into his empty, icy blue eyes.

"I know why you seek revenge," She fumed. "It's not worth it. You lost once and you will lose again, Rylo."

Jakima swung her blade around and hoped this would be the final death blow. Unfortunately, this did not catch him off guard. He reared back lunged at her with his bare hands. She was finally grateful to possess her dancing skills when she spun gracefully out of the way. As much as she wanted to kill him, she knew it was not the Jedi way and he was not worth the bloodshed. She shoved him against the wall and his head smacked against the metal with a sickening crack. His shoulders slumped and he slid down the side with a thin smear of blood trailing behind his head.

"Until next time, Ayahiir," She whispered.

She sprinted towards her fighter and seized the opportunity to escape. Without a commander, the Separatists had surely lost this battle and she wanted to be back aboard her Star Destroyer to make sure it was so. Her piloting was pathetic on account of her fatigue but, she still managed to take out a few of the enemy droids before she reached her vessel.

By the time Jakima made it back to the bridge, the Separatist warship had already retreated into hyperspace. She was in awe that the hyper drive managed to survive the skirmish. It was that tiny miracle that had saved the enemy ship from being captured. The clones cheered with pure joy and excitement but, Jakima could not share the moment with them. Darth Shaaydo was still alive and she had let him escape. Nothing posed more danger to the galaxy then an insane, rogue Sith with a warship at his disposal. By now, she was absolutely certain that the Separatists had not ordered this attack. Darth Shaaydo was acting on his own and his superiors would not be happy about it. She hoped that after this skirmish they would be vying for his head. If he was wanted by both sides, he would not survive alone. Sith or not, he had no allies to support him. She was mildly comforted by this fact. She could think of no one that would come to his aid and that would surely seal his fate.

Though the Shaaydo was still nagging at the back of her mind like a maggot burrowing into an apple, she wanted to check on Lesan. Jakima finally noticed the bloody lacerations that were scattered over her body and decided that she too could use some attention from the medical droid. She pulled aside one of the clones and ordered him to write up a report on what had just occurred. He reluctantly obeyed. She seemed to shuffle off of the bridge like an exhausted athlete. The sounds of jubilation dissolved into white noise and all she could hear was dull ache of her troubled thoughts. She desired rest but, she would not get much today. Reports needed to be sent to the Council and the Senate, Lesan needed to be tended to and most importantly she needed to figure out why two Jedi ended up rushing to their aid.


	4. Chapter 4

The recovery quarters were cramped and over-lit. The obnoxiously bright lights made the room seem to glow with an unearthly aura. An array of devices was crowded around the bed where Lesan lay unconscious. Everything was a supernatural shade of white and glossy like a polished diamond. A clean white blanket covered her near naked, slender blue body and her pink hair was spread out around her head like twisted branches. Jakima's scratches had been wrapped in a set of intensely itchy bandages that she ached to rip off. She was exhausted but, had been mildly refreshed by the care she received from the medical droids. They had given her a sponge bath and cleaned her wounds thoroughly. The aftermath of her care had left Jakima feeling quite refreshed yet, she still felt weighted down with fatigue. The injection of Kolto had been the strongest factor in her renewed vigor. She watched the bulbous medical droid buzz around Lesan tentatively. It was adjusting the valves that provided her with fluids and pain medication while Obi-Wan watched its every action like a hawk. He was perched on a tiny, white plastic stool. His arms were folded across his chest, one hand clenched tightly and the other was stroking his beard. The anxiety he felt was written all over his worried expression but, as soon as he noticed Jakima's presence it disappeared into thin air. He coughed, awkwardly and his characteristic cool demeanor returned to him.

The medical droid spun around and greeting Jakima with a prompt report, "General Aluta, I am to inform you that General Ayahiir will be boarding shortly to discuss the battle with you."

"Thank you," Jakima said with a nod. "Would mind bringing me my Med-Pack please?"

"Right away!" The droid said.

It sputtered out of the room with great haste and Jakima turned to Obi-Wan. She was too exhausted to try and read into his stoic expression. Though she had been yearning for answers earlier, she was not in the mood to hear them now. It had not been long since her last dose of Kolto but she still felt tired. That was usually a sure sign that she needed more. It bothered her that she needed her medication this frequently but, she knew it couldn't be helped. Anytime she exerted herself to this extent she needed more Kolto than usual.

"How is she doing?" she asked and glanced at the resting Pantoran.

The droid returned with a pack, which it unzipped, looked in briefly and then shook its head. It snapped it shut and buzzed out of the room once more.

"She'll be fine," Obi-Wan explained. "She'll be out for a while though. The droid gave her sedatives."

His tone was somewhat awkward and he would not look Jakima in the eye. She noticed he was struggling not to fidget with his hands. Part of her wanted to rest a hand on his shoulder and tell him it was alright. She wanted to comfort him but, she felt strange doing something like that with a superior. Obi-Wan was usually the one to do the consoling and it felt so strange for the roles to be reversed. She wanted to break the tense silence that now hung between them. Obi-Wan obviously knew that she was on to him and it had him worried. The awkward silence did not get to live for very long because Rai arrived within minutes of the Medical Droid's departure. Jakima was stunned when she saw him. He looked nothing like the man she remembered and it occurred to her for the first time that she had not seen him face to face since she had awoken from her coma.

The human stood with a confident posture and his broad muscular shoulders almost filled the entire doorway. She could see how thick and sculpted his entire body was and it made her blush. His beard was somewhat unkempt and his long, black wiry hair was even more untidy. It was more the way he carried himself then his actual appearance that shocked Jakima. In her other life, he had kept his beard neatly trimmed and though his hair was long it was always brushed and clean. He had not been nearly as fit either. Rai had always been the bookish type and so he was a bit overweight. Though it seemed like a completely different man stood before her, one trait remained exactly the same. A gnarled scar curled around his right nostril, down across his lips and all the way down to his navel. Long ago, Jakima had never known where that scar had come from until Lesan told her of Rai's past. She knew now that Darth Shaaydo had given him that scar and it was a daily reminder of all the terror that the Sith had caused.

Rai looked shocked when he saw Obi-Wan and his surprise quickly turned into anger. Jakima couldn't even begin to understand why seeing Obi-Wan angered Rai but, she knew this was not the time, nor place to ask.

"I had been wondering who arrived here first—and I didn't think it would be _you_" Rai fumed.

The way he uttered the last word was full of so much venom and hatred. Jakima could not believe that a Jedi master would harbor such a grudge but, she could clearly see the unspeakable truth standing right in front of her.

"In fact, why are you here?" Rai hissed.

Obi-Wan scowled and didn't seem like he was going to dignify the question with a response but, it did not take long for the Jedi to come up with a witty retort.

"I could ask the same thing of you. You were rushing to the rescue of your little padawan I assume," Obi-Wan teased.

"Yes, Yes I was," Rai growled.

They stared each other down and Jakima could feel the anger rippling off of Rai. Obi-Wan was far better at masking his emotions and he seemed to take pleasure in this fact. He smirked with the innocent arrogance of a teenager and his blue eyes twinkled.

"I was also the closest fleet in the area and I know for a fact that you were a lot farther away," Rai snapped. "So how is it that you got here before me?"

The smirk melted off of Obi-Wan's face and he narrowed his eyes. She sensed a flicker of anxiety from the experienced Jedi and she became curious to know the answer herself. She was also afraid to get into the middle of this emerging conflict. She flexed her fingers nervously and her knuckles cracked with an obnoxiously loud sound. She was contemplating leaving the two of them before she became much more lethargic or she was unwillingly pulled into their argument. The Chagrian was aching for a Kolto shot because the stress of the battle had made its lack of presence in her bloodstream that much more apparent.

"Really, you two shouldn't be arguing in the sick bay," Jakima said calmly. "Master Kenobi, I would like you to fill me in on what has happened. Will you come with me and give Master Rai some time alone with his padawan?"

Jakima couldn't help but feel sorry for Rai. She knew what he must be feeling. He cared deeply for Lesan, possibly loved her, and he had been driven mad with worry over her. Leaving him time to fawn over the Pantoran would be a blessing for the Jedi. Besides, with Obi-Wan alone, she could confront him about how and why he did indeed answer her distress call so quickly. Obi-Wan begrudgingly left the recovery quarters with Jakima and he seemed distracted as they walked down the narrow corridor. Somehow, the master was still maintaining his air of cool that he had become infamous for. She gazed at their reflections on the slick tiles as they walked. Their boots clicked in unison like the rhythm of a drum and Obi-Wan seemed far too absorbed in thought to notice the sound. He sighed and exchanged a quick awkward glance with the Chagrian.

"What is it that you wanted to know, Jakima?" Obi-Wan asked smoothly.

Jakima blushed when he spoke her name. Something about the way he said it made her heart flutter and she was well aware of the fact that he had this effect on every female in the galaxy.

"First of all…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted back in the hangar," she said, bowing her head. "I was disrespectful and rash."

Her eyes shined sincerely with regret and she hoped that starting the discussion like this might make him more relaxed. Obi-Wan smiled warmly and patted Jakima on the shoulder. When he touched her she felt like a youngling on the inside. Her stomach burned and churned like it was infected with some kind of wriggling parasite.

"My padawan is Anakin Skywalker, Jakima. Compared to him you're as innocent as a babe in the womb." Obi-Wan jested. "But you did perform admirably, considering the circumstances."

The compliment made Jakima smile and her gut did a flip. Hearing Anakin's name only reminded her of why she was here. They had been friends once when they were very young and they had drifted apart over the years. Their fragile friendship did not bother her nearly as much as what monster he may transform into one day. She felt the terror creep back into her conscience and began to feel uneasy.

"Ah, I see," she sighed. "And—how is Anakin doing these days? I haven't seen him in so long! Even Kam'rik doesn't speak with him that often, or so I hear."

Obi-Wan seemed disappointed with the answer that he was about to give and that sadness only made Jakima feel more nervous. Nothing would hurt her more than failing to stop Anakin from committing his betrayal. As things stood right now, she was still uncertain whether or not she had succeeded with her mission and she found the sensation completely unsettling.

"He is holding on to his anger," Obi-Wan explained. "I suspect that one day when he has a padawan of his own it will weaken his resolve. He puts on a tough front but, he is actually quite the softie."

He chuckled at the thought and Jakima felt some relief wash over her. Something about the tone in Obi-Wan's voice calmed her. This realization did not some to bother her in the slightest. There were still so many possibilities for the future and she needed to remain patient. Jumping to conclusions was only going to cause her more stress.

She cleared her throat and said, "Master Kenobi, I've been holding off on asking you, as I know it can be a sensitive subject but, you are his Master and you would know best—but why? Why is he so angry? It confuses me greatly and makes my heart heavy."

She did feel some resentment towards Anakin for harboring such hatred. Jakima had forgiven Lesan for her past mistakes. Anakin had not been as deeply impacted as the Chagrian had been so, he had no right to hold on to such anger.

"I have known for a few years now that I will never fully understand why he hates so much," Obi-Wan confessed. "I have been trying to lighten the burden for him. Lesan is desperate to apologize to him and make amends, which is very noble of her, and I know she needs it to alleviate the guilt that she feels. I have told him this thousands of times and he is still not interested in speaking to her."

His eyes glazed over and he glanced away for a moment. He cleared his throat and held a gloved hand to his mouth.

"It burdens my heart as well, Jakima," Obi-Wan admitted without taking his gaze away from the floor.

Jakima nodded solemnly. Of course, this subject caused Obi-Wan great pain, it did involve his padawan after all. Any master would be troubled to know that their apprentice was harboring such hatred and spat on every opportunity to throw it all away. She felt guilty for bringing up the subject and giving in to her own selfish need for answers. However, what she regretted most was causing him even this mild discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi, but I know one day it will be better." She consoled.

She did believe it would be better, at least she hoped that one day it would be. One way or another, Anakin would not be allowed to repeat his mistakes. As much as she ached to keep discussing Anakin, Jakima knew there were other matters that needed to be addressed. She was nervous to broach the subject of Obi-Wan's mysterious arrival at the battle but, she needed to know the truth for her report to the Council.

"By the way, something has been on my mind since the skirmish," Jakima began. "How did you arrive here so quickly? Were you nearby?"

Obi-Wan blushed for a fraction of second and his normal state of cool vanished. His smile was barely registering as nervous and Jakima almost missed the flicker of troubled emotion. He opened his mouth ever so slightly to speak but, closed it quickly and furrowed his brow. He was clearly at a loss for words. She could tell that this was not the question he was prepared to answer nor prepared to hear. All of this happened in the blink of an eye and if Jakima did not share such a strong link with the Force she never would've picked up on it. The moment felt like a million years to her and when Obi-Wan finally spoke she knew he was lying.

"I heard the transmission, just like Master Ayahiir," Obi-Wan explained.

Jakima noticed his lack of composure and it bothered her. It was more serious then she had originally thought if he was this desperate to hide the truth from her.

"No need to explain any further," Jakima said with a fake smile.

It was quite strange to see Obi-Wan so uneasy and it made her feel on edge as well. She had no idea what she was going to do with this information. If she reported her suspicions to the Council, Obi-Wan would be thrown out of the Order. Jakima had to admit that the prospect of never seeing Master Kenobi again pained her. Besides, she knew standing here trying to pry information out of him would do no good. She needed to meditate and rest. She needed to have the time to contemplate what actions she was going to take.

"If you will excuse me, Master," She said. "I fear my exhaustion is catching up with me."

They exchanged bows and parted ways awkwardly. All she wished for was to go to her quarters, take her medicine and relax. Deep down, Jakima knew that things were getting far too out of hand. Sleep would only elude her as long as her mind was plagued with these thoughts. Her desperate need for rest drove Jakima to the point of no return. She wanted to meditate, to try and reach out to Master Qui-Gon so that maybe he could comfort her. All she wanted was to hear his supernatural voice and know that the chaos around her only meant that she had succeeded with her mission.

When Jakima entered her generous quarters she shuffled across the thin carpet. She didn't bother to turn on the lights because she found the cold, darkness to be comforting. She collapsed onto the stale mattress and let out a loud sigh. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts come to a standstill. It took her longer than normal to slip into a tranquil state of meditation. The blackness that surrounded her seemed to transform into a warm, soft blue light that undulated like the calm waters of a lake. She felt as if she was floating down a languid river. The Chagrian reached out with her aching heart to try and contact the dead Jedi. _Master Jinn, I need you. Please._ Over and over she called out to him but, got no answer in response. Time seemed to come to a stop and Jakima felt her pleas were becoming harder and harder to issue. She drifted out of her state of meditation and slipped into a state of tranquil slumber. It was a dreamless sleep, empty and hopeless, and Jakima seemed to float through it in the same way that she drifted through life. Her slumber seemed to go on for hours when it had merely lasted minutes. Jakima stirred because she felt mildly nauseous. She clutched at her stomach as she slowly sat up. The grogginess that Jakima was feeling tricked her into believing that she was suffering from stomach cramps, when in fact it was a far more joyous sensation that she was experiencing. It had been so rare for her to feel this sensation that she nearly forgot how it felt.

Her heart warmed when she realized that it was that familiar, gentle tug from the Force that had caused the stirring in her stomach. It was coaxing her out of bed and Jakima followed obediently. She had been hoping that Qui-Gon would have manifested in front of her but, she would accept this guidance from the Force as a suitable replacement. As the Force drew her out into the hallway, Jakima relished the comfort it brought knowing that Qui-Gon was still watching over her. Once her foot stepped on the slick floor of the corridor she felt a wave of calming reassurance wash over her from out of nowhere. It clearly was from the spirit of Qui-Gon and she finally felt as if her prayers had been answered. His presence helped her to realize that she was on the right track and she felt more motivation to plow onward. It did not take long for the Chagrian to deduct that the Force was pulling her back towards the recovery quarters. She started to panic slightly once she realized it. The last time the Force had summoned her, she had witnessed an event that she was truly not meant to see or hear while it unfolded.

Jakima looked around until she spotted the ventilation register near the floor. She knelt down and removed the grating from the opening and peered inside. After brief examination, the Chagrian decided that she could crawl through the vents with little difficulty. Jakima crept into the cramped, hot air duct and started to wriggle along the slick passage towards her destination. Jakima tried not to grunt as she worked her way through the narrow route. As she drew closer to the recovery room that Lesan stayed in, she could hear the muffled sounds of hushed voices. She followed the sounds until they became louder and easier to hear. Up ahead, she could see light spilling through the ventilation register in straight, mechanical lines. Once she reached the opening, she positioned herself so that she had a clear view of what was going on inside the recovery chamber. Since Jakima was a rather tall Chagrian, she found that holding her current position was going to be rather difficult. The cramped corners made her feel smothered and uncomfortable. She could already feel the muscles in her arms and legs burning from trying to hold perfectly still.

As she peered through the register Jakima could see Lesan was now fully conscious and sitting up in her bed. Her eyes looked exhausted but, determined to remain awake. Jakima knew she had heard multiple voices so she was certain that Lesan was not alone. Master Ayahiir was nowhere to be seen but, Jakima could clearly see that Obi-Wan had now taken his place by Lesan's side. An awkward, angry silence hung in the air between the two Jedi and Lesan's expression looked confused and frustrated. Jakima was not surprised to see Lesan in this foul mood. She knew that the Pantoran had been irritated with Obi-Wan's actions and she probably had a lot of questions that needed answering. Jakima felt sorry for Obi-Wan because she doubted that he was aware of the feistier side of Lesan. When the quiet Pantoran wanted to, she could be quite forceful.

Lesan finally broke the silence and said, "You _ignored_ me for all this time and now you just show up out of nowhere. Of course, I don't understand."

Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I am trying to find the right words if you would just give me a chance," Obi-Wan moaned, shaking his head.

Jakima almost burst out laughing when she saw Lesan's face flush with rage. Her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath and the purple blush faded away from her blue skin. The Pantoran was not only struggling to remain calm but to hold her tongue as well. Lesan had already stepped far out of bounds with her venomous comment and she didn't want to make things any worse. Obi-Wan gazed up at her livid, amber eyes. Lesan was taken aback by the way the light danced across his glistening gaze. Guilt seemed to wash over the Pantoran's face for exhibiting such rage.

"I arrived before my vessel even received Jakima's transmission and I think she is already aware of this fact," Obi-Wan admitted. "I felt you through the Force. I heard you, Lesan, and I came."

Lesan seemed more shocked over the fact that her abilities allowed her to communicate with Obi-Wan through the Force, than over his emotional confession. Her sudden confidence boost was quickly shattered by Obi-Wan's next statement.

"I'm afraid I have developed an attachment to you that I have not been able to sever," Obi-Wan explained.

Jakima sat perfectly still because she knew for some reason Qui-Gon wanted her to witness this event. She wasn't going to argue with the omniscient specter's knowledge but, she still felt as if she was intruding on an intensely intimate and private moment. She was frightened by how differently things were in this world. There was no way that this would ever have happened in the time line that Jakima knew of. Here before her was Obi-Wan, one of the strongest and purest Jedi in the Order, breaking his vows and confessing his love for Lesan. It was hard enough for Jakima to believe that Obi-Wan was capable of loving someone in this manner but, it was shocking that Lesan was the object of his affections. Most scandalous of all was the fact that Jakima had inadvertently brought them together with her actions. When Jakima's thoughts drifted to Rai, her heart dropped like a sinking stone.

The real question was: what would Rai say? What would he do? If Jakima was correct, Rai loved Lesan as well. Jakima knew better than anyone that this information would break Rai's heart and unleash consequences that she could not even begin to imagine. Jakima had once believed that Lesan and Rai were made for each other but, now she saw a bond forming that rivaled that of master and padawan. This moment was showing her how truly fragile and tempestuous love was. She knew that there was more than one reason for Qui-Gon to show this moment to Jakima and she began to suspect that there was something she was missing from it. She could see how genuinely Obi-Wan cared for Lesan and Jakima was already painfully aware of how deeply the Pantoran loved him. This was all too confusing for Jakima but, she decided now was not the time to sort out her feelings.

"_I'm afraid I have developed an attachment to you?_" Lesan repeated with disbelief.

Some switch seemed to go off in Lesan's head and now she looked utterly terrified. Jakima could even feel the slight twinge of horror that Lesan emitted through the Force.

"I-I can't-what does this mean?" Lesan stammered.

Obi-Wan slammed his fist on the bedside table which knocked over several vials of Lesan's medicine. The Pantoran was caught off guard by the display of frustration and seemed to be experiencing a mixture of fear and excitement. Obi-Wan calmed himself by clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It means that I am prepared to leave the Order…if you will come with me," Obi-Wan said coolly.

"I will not let myself be responsible for causing a great Jedi to leave the Order, especially during a time of war," Lesan protested. "I don't care how I feel—"

Lesan stopped midsentence. She knew it was too late and that she had said far too much. A bright smile flashed across Obi-Wan's face. It was a sad, tortured smile that tugged at Jakima's heart strings. He knew that she felt the same way for him but, he was unsure of whether or not she would act on it. For the first time in her life, Jakima saw a Jedi Master that was absolutely uncertain of the future and he was clearly frightened by it.

"What if we wait until the war is done?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

Lesan was trembling like a frightened youngling who was living in a nightmare. The Pantoran kept shaking her head as she muddled through the remarks and chaotic feelings in her mind. This entire situation seemed so surreal to Lesan but, it was really happening and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I will agree only if you understand something," Lesan began. "I was once seduced by the Dark Side. A handsome face turned me from the light and I hurt so many people. I learned the hard way Obi-Wan. I learned that the Dark Side is not an option. It is never an option."

The tears that had been welling up in her golden eyes were now streaming down her delicate blue cheeks.

"It is more noble for a Jedi to live a life without the Force then to turn to the Dark Side," Lesan went on. "Promise me, you will remember that: the Dark Side is never an option."

Jakima wished that Anakin could hear the words that Lesan had just spoken. Her words were so pure and true. Jakima's inner turmoil had settled once Lesan's speech fell upon her ears. She understood that it was better to have those dearest to her, those she admired and respected the most, to leave the Order and live rather than be torn from her by the Dark Side. Though it pained Jakima to think of Lesan walking away from the Force forever, she felt so much better knowing that her friend would be able to live in peace. For once, Jakima felt as if there was still some hope left in this troubled galaxy. As she watched this intimate moment, she wondered if Anakin was sharing one with Padmé. This moment made Jakima feel even more resolute. If she could convey these same sentiments to Anakin than there was still a chance that the Order would survive.

Her immediate concerns soon turned to Rai. She did not need to witness any more of this conversation to fully convince her of the love that the two Jedi in front of her shared. She feared for how Rai would react to the situation if he found out. If Lesan decided to tell him, how much of an impact would it have on him? Of course, it was not Jakima's place to let anyone know about what had transpired before her. She was unsure of whether or not Lesan would say anything. Rai had been reluctant to say anything in Jakima's past life but, under this stress would he reveal himself earlier? Maybe in this time line he would learn to deal with them in the same way that Lesan had begun to deal with her own. Yet, even as she reassured herself, she felt a bit uneasy about the whole ordeal.

Jakima felt as if it was time for her to take her leave. She didn't feel it was right for her to stay and intrude on this personal moment any longer. The gentle tugging from the Force had long since vanished and in its wake it left behind a strange lingering loneliness. She slowly worked her way back out of the air ducts and into the hallway. She took in a deep breath of the cool, fresh air as soon as she emerged from the ventilation register. She despised such confined spaces and was glad to finally be free of the smothering prison. She paused only to brush the dust off of her clothes and stretch her sore limbs. She knew how much she was in need of rest but, she did not feel as tired as she had earlier this evening. Not wanting to go to bed just yet, Jakima decided that she would seek out Master Ayahiir. She had not yet discussed the battle with Rai and she was more than painfully aware of how much she needed to.

The Sith she had battled, Darth Shaaydo, possessed a deadly grudge against Lesan's master and she needed to notify him. She was fairly certain that he was already aware of the sick fascination that Darth Shaaydo had with Rai but, she still felt compelled to discuss this with him. The Sith was plainly dangerous. Well, any Sith was dangerous but one with a touch of madness and thirst for revenge was a serious threat. Now, that Shaaydo had an army at his disposal the galaxy was in dire need of protection. It was this that concerned Jakima most of all. Jakima had no idea where she would find Rai but, she imagined that he would probably be checking on the remaining troops to see if they needed any help. She started to head for the sparsely populated barracks. Though her main reason for talking to Rai concerned the Sith, there was still a part of her that sought the comfort that only an elder could provide. She began to feel the anticipation of a youngling as she reached the empty armory where she sensed Rai's presence. The clones had deposited their weathered gear there for repairs and it normally remained unoccupied. At this late hour, Jakima was surprised to see Rai sitting on a bench. The damaged helmets sent a chill down Jakima's spine. They looked menacing and cold without a chipper clone face sitting behind them.

Rai was hunched over with his chin resting in his massive hands. He stared at the empty suit of armor that hung on the wall across from him. She stood nervously in the doorway. Something about Rai had always comforted the Chagrian but, the man that sat before her no longer reminded the Chagrian of the gentle Jedi she once knew. He seemed colder and tougher. This new exotic man had an effect on her that she didn't expect. He excited her. She took a deep breath to smother the sense of intimidation and exhilaration inside her and stepped into the armory.

"Master Rai?" Jakima said meekly.

She didn't want to startle him and even though the door was open he probably wouldn't have been able to sense her coming. He appeared to be so deep in thought that even an explosion would fail to faze him. Upon hearing her greeting, he looked up and smiled at her warmly. Despite the fact that she was a Knight, Jakima would always be a little padawan in his eyes. He sat up straight and tried to erase the negative emotions from his expression.

"Yes, Kima?" he said.

"What are you doing in here-alone?" Jakima asked.

She sat down on the opposite end of the bench and bowed her head. Even though she had risen in rank, he would always be seen to her as her superior. She would forever see him as a mentor. She still felt that way with many of the older masters. She had not been a Knight long enough to adjust to her change in position. She cleared her thoughts and looked up at him with her giant doe eyes.

"Is something on your mind?" Jakima asked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," Rai mused. "I never thanked you for saving my padawan though."

He patted the empty space next to him, inviting the Chagrian to sit closer to him. Jakima smiled and acknowledge the invitation. She scooted closer to her him but, still kept her distance from the Jedi. She found the closer their bodies came to physical contact, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"I must thank you for coming to my aid. Without you, I'm sure this ship would have fallen. No one can pilot like you, Master Rai," Jakima gushed.

"I am just glad that I was the closest unit and was able to respond but, I would've come anyway even if I was on the other side of the galaxy…" Rai trailed off.

The remark had started off as if it was another of Rai's awkward jokes but his voice thinned and seemed to evaporate into thin air. To Jakima, it looked like Rai had come to a realization but he was not happy to admit it. Jakima leaned in closer to him and her emerald eyes were full of sympathy. She longed to hear whatever confession he was about to make. Jakima was uncertain of why she ached to know so deeply but she quietly accepted the desire without another question.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jakima asked sincerely.

There was a genuine sense of concern in her voice as she spoke.

"You don't seem to be your acting like your usual self…" Jakima added.

He remained silent but, she didn't retreat from the conversation just yet.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine but…," Jakima began. "Master, I'm always here for you to talk to, that is if you need someone to lean on. I've been through a lot and I've seen a lot. I promise, I won't judge."

She lingered close to him for a few precious moments and then leaned back. Rai looked nervous yet he was managing to restrain himself. He obviously did not feel comfortable talking to Jakima about his personal trepidations. She could tell that his fears had built up to a near breaking point.

"I—believe me—I," Rai stammered. "I just don't know if you are equipped to handle these issues yet."

It was all Jakima could do to hold back a snort of laughter. There was something sickly ironic about his comment. At this point, Jakima had lived nearly two life times and she was more than equipped to deal with any issue that she was confronted with.

"No offense, Master, but—I don't think there is anything that you could throw at me that I couldn't handle. I grew up with Lesan and Anakin, remember?" Jakima pointed out.

Rai sighed with defeat and said, "It bothers me that Master Kenobi is here. I know for a fact that he had been assigned nearly half way across the galaxy! Why would he even respond if he was stationed that far away?"

Rai went on and on about his paranoid speculations and Jakima started to drown him out. She occasionally nodded to indicate that she was listening but, none of the information he presented was new to her. The only thing his words did was fully convince her that he harbored an attachment to Lesan.

"I must admit that it bothers me too. I don't know just how far away he was assigned but, now that I am aware it is even more unsettling," Jakima admitted.

She paused to contemplate the mass of information that she had received on this strange night. She was tired and knew that Rai would just keep beating around the bush unless she pried it out of him. In the back of her mind she already knew the truth but she needed to hear from his own mouth to confirm her suspicions.

"Master Rai, how bad is your infatuation with Lesan?" Jakima asked bluntly.

It was only with Rai that she was ever forced to be so straight forward. She stared at him with a stone cold expression. She wanted to let him know that she was being completely serious. Rai just stared right back at her with his mouth wide open. The question had taken him completely off guard and Jakima felt the panic that was oozing out of every single one of his pores.

"Is it that obvious?" Rai croaked.

"Well…" Jakima began.

She paused to think about his question. It was true that she knew he was in love with her but, was it merely her prior knowledge that had helped her reach this conclusion?

"Actually, yes," Jakima declared. "I don't know why I didn't pick up on it before but if it wouldn't have been for the way you were acting in the Med-bay, I would probably still have my doubts."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Rai cursed.

He held his face in his hands and Jakima had to hold back her snickers when she heard the muffled groans escaping his mouth. He sounded like a teenage boy who just found out the girl he liked always knew about his secret affections.

"She must know too then?" Rai gasped. "Does she? _Does she_?"

Jakima actually had to think about that one. Lesan was notorious for how oblivious she could be about certain things so it was likely she was completely clueless.

"Knowing Lesan's sense of perception it's not likely," Jakima said. "Don't feel bad, Rai. I'm extremely close to Lesan and I don't think most other people pay such close attention. I could quite possibly be the only one who has figured it out."

"I've really been trying to smother it. I mean—I'm a Jedi and—I've already-," Rai stopped midsentence as he struggled to keep his panic in check. "It's wrong for me to let my feelings get out control like this."

She repositioned herself since her body was aching all over. She was tired from the fight and her muscles were sore from crawling through the ducts.

"Master Rai, let me tell you something that I told Lesan a couple a few years ago. Personal feelings are not anybody's business but yours," Jakima said. "But it becomes everyone's business if it starts to impair your judgment. Of course, this is just my opinion on the matter."

Rai nodded in agreement but, he still seemed deeply troubled. He scratched at the back of his neck and held in an awkward laugh.

"I haven't let it interfere—or influence me—at least not until today," Rai confessed. "I just—I had a logical reason to be here. It is my padawan that was in danger and I was the closest fleet too. But Obi-Wan? He has no business being here."

"That is true," Jakima added apprehensively. "But—"

She was silent because she was unsure what to say. She wanted to tell Rai that he shouldn't be concerned with the actions of others but that was exactly what had been the problem with Anakin. No one had paid attention to his wild behavior and he ended up destroying the Jedi Order and the Republic. She was left with a loss for words. She knew that Obi-Wan was nothing to worry about but, she wasn't so sure she could say the same for Rai anymore.

"It's probably nothing," Rai sighed. "He was always one-upping me when we were padawans so there's no point in letting it bother me now."

He seemed far more relaxed now and Jakima felt entirely better about the situation. Knowing that she had calmed him left Jakima with a sense of peace and she finally started to feel as if she could get some sleep tonight.

"So is there anything else on your mind, Kima?" Rai asked.

She suddenly remembered the real reason that she had set out to find him. Her composure became more rigid and he furrowed his brows in response. This was going to be one of the most unpleasant conversations she would have in her entire life but, it had to be done. Too many people were in danger for her to avoid what was necessary.

"Actually, yes," Jakima continued. "I need to discuss the battle with you. Are you aware of what happened aboard the enemy vessel?"

She was already replaying the horrific duel in her head and she suddenly felt completely alone. Part of Jakima didn't want to deal with it anymore. As much as she despised Darth Shaaydo, the child that dwelled inside her was still deathly afraid of him.

"I know you boarded to rescue Lesan, but all I witnessed was downed fighters and enemy fire," Rai said.

Jakima thought about how exactly she should approach this topic. She didn't want to just spring everything on Rai at once but, each bit of information was going to be just as jostling as the other. From what she knew of Rai, the Jedi had a long history with the Sith and it was not a pleasant one. She feared that once he found out Shaaydo was after Lesan, he would become an uncontrollable monster. The details involved in Rai's relationship with Darth Shaaydo were somewhat of a mystery to her. She knew that Darth Shaaydo was his younger brother but, she also knew that Rai had no idea that this was the case. Much pain and suffering had been caused by the Shaaydo and Rai would be more then eager to seek vengeance for it.

"Lesan was forced to crash land in the enemy hangar," Jakima began. "When I went to retrieve her, I was attacked by battle droids. It was nothing that I didn't already expect but, in the middle of the fight they just stopped coming. That immediately told me that something was amiss. I could sense something much more powerful-more sinister coming for us."

She had to pause as the image of Shaaydo crept back into her mind's eye. Just picturing his disgusting snarl made her temper flare.

"When I pulled Lesan from the destroyed fighter, a Sith appeared." Jakima expounded. "He was targeting her. He initiated the entire skirmish just so he could get to her. Even though I was closer to him, he still charged straight for her. Thankfully, Master Kenobi was able to escape with Lesan safely. Now, I know that he is more skilled with the blade than I am, he is also a more experience pilot. He was by far the better choice for getting Lesan safely out of there. Besides, I—knew this Sith—and knew how to deal with him."

Rai's expression became grave. He stroked his scruffy beard with his hand and she could hear the subtle sound of him grinding his teeth. She knew there was little more for her to say because he had already figured out who the Sith was.

"I'm sorry that you have been dragged into this feud, Jakima," Rai affirmed. "I could feel him here so, your story doesn't surprise me. But—how did you know him from before?"

Jakima was fidgeting with her hands. This topic made it hard for her to remain still. She could feel the excess energy and passion building up inside her and it was more than she could bear. She could see the same passion flaring up in Rai and it made her feel a special connection to the master.

"I encountered him at the Temple, Master," Jakima half-lied. "He was stalking Lesan for quite some time and I noticed him. I made sure that they never made contact, though. Who knows what could have happened if he had."

She couldn't hold back the grimace that came to her periwinkle face. Jakima could taste bile in the back of her mouth as she thought about the future she prevented from happening. She forced herself to take solace in the fact that the Shaaydo had failed in his original mission. Trying to drive the images of the forgotten timeline from her mind proved very difficult for Jakima but she managed to.

"_He stalked her?_" Rai roared.

He clenched his fist, trying to suppress the fury that now raged through him. It took the Jedi a moment to calm himself enough so that he could respond to Jakima's information.

"Then you must know how dangerous he is," Rai declared. "I'm surprised to see you here before me now, knowing that you dueled with him."

Jakima grimaced again and closed her eyes tightly. She felt as if she was using her very physical strength to drive the painful memories and hatred from her heart.

"The first time we met in person was today," Jakima said, mulling over the fact. "When I found out about him, I had the advantage and he was in no position to do any real harm."

Even as she said these words, she subconsciously reached for the spot where her scar had once resided. When she felt nothing but the smooth, untainted skin of her lethorn beneath her fingers, Jakima fully realized just how much she had changed the galaxy. Since she had never encountered Shaaydo before this day, the scar from distant memory was just a phantom and a long lost memento from her past life.

"It is still very unfortunate that you have tumbled into this—war," Rai said shaking his head. "And that's exactly what it is: a war. This Sith has had a grudge with me for as long as I can remember and till this day I don't know why."

He sighed and ran his broad fingers through his wiry hair.

"I'm afraid that now he will come after you as well," Rai muttered.

"If he does, I'll be ready for him," Jakima scoffed bitterly.

She let a moment of morose silence sit between them before she turned to Rai and said, "Uh…"

She stroked her lethorn nervously because she knew that the bomb she was about to drop would change his life forever. She already concluded that if she didn't tell Rai, he would find out the secret in a far more devastating way. There was a marginal advantage for her to tell him now and in this setting but, it didn't make the situation any less awkward.

"There's something I need to tell you—about Darth Shaaydo," Jakima started.

Rai raised an eyebrow quizzically and pointed out, "I doubt you know much more about him than I do but, then again you do seem to have a good grasp on what's going on."

He shrugged, which seemed to indicate that he had relaxed a bit about the matter at hand. The gesture made Jakima even more nervous about what she had to tell him. It was quite clear that he was not prepared for this news at all. Jakima shifted slightly in her seat before she spoke.

"Truthfully, something did come to light when I was investigating him," Jakima said. "I didn't tell you because I didn't believe it myself at first. For a while I didn't feel it was even possible but, after seeing him today I know that it's true and that you need to know now even more than ever before."

Jakima took in a deep breath and seemed to draw strength from the Force before she revealed the secret.

"Rai, Darth Shaaydo's real name is Rylo Ayahiir—he's your younger brother," Jakima announced.

Rai's gentle brown eyes grew wide and they glistened with tears of shock and confusion. He started to knead his hands together and Jakima could detect that he was very subtly rocking back and forth. He looked so lost and devastated. The news had made the impact that Jakima expected but, it tore at her heart to see him like this. Rai stammered, trying to articulate the way that he was feeling inside.

"H-how? Wh-why?" Rai finally managed to say.

"I—I don't know, Rai. I know how hard this is for you," Jakima cooed.

She let her arm fall to her side. The Chagrian's hand nestled next to his thick leg for the briefest of moments. As soon as her hand brushed against his limb she pulled it away in shame. She felt the gesture was inappropriate coming from her and the Chagrian's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Rai stared at her delicate periwinkle hand resting on the cold, shiny surface of the bench. He ached for the comfort of her touch but, he knew better than to ask for it. At this instant, he would've done anything to erase what he had just heard and find comfort in someone's arms. The awkward silence between the two created a tension that could be sliced with a knife.

"I probably should have said something sooner but, I haven't seen or heard from him in years. Then the war started and I just assumed there were more important things to worry about," Jakima went on. "Honestly, I just didn't want to cause you anymore unnecessary pain."

"So much—so much has come to light because of this battle," Rai stammered. "I need to meditate on the events that have transpired and the information that has been brought to my attention."

He stood up, abruptly, and it was obvious to Jakima that he was desperately avoiding her gaze. Jakima decided to save him some grief and kept her eyes glued to the glossy floor. All she could feel was pity for him and she ached to tell him that he wasn't alone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to find out that your sworn enemy was your very own brother. The best thing she could do for him now was let him go.

"Perhaps meditation would be best. It always helps me through the worst of times. Try calling on the past masters for guidance and insight." She suggested.

Qui-Gon crossed her mind once again and she felt a sudden twinge of guilt that she couldn't quite understand.

"I hope that you will be able to find the guidance that you need and are able to discover some peace amidst all this sorrow," Jakima added.

She rose to her feet and began to walk towards the door. Jakima paused before she left the room and glanced back over her shoulder. Upon seeing Rai, hunched over in utter despair, she felt an overwhelming urge to run back to him and cradle him in her arms. There was still more business that the Chagrian had to sort out with the depressed master but, for now she had to take her leave. Rai was in no state of mind to deal with the other problems that Jakima was facing.

He left her with nothing more than a nod and she felt awkward and alone. The burden that Rai now carried was one that most Jedi would never fully understand. She did not envy the personal journey that now lay ahead of him. Jakima would be there for him and she would help the Jedi with whatever course of action that he decided to take. Pure exhaustion was now weighing heavily on Jakima's body and she knew that she needed to go back to her quarters and rest. Her feet seemed to drag along the metallic floor as she made her way back to her private quarters. There was nothing she could do now to remedy the situations that had cropped up and all the questions that she still had left to ask would have to go unanswered.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had slipped by since the brutal clash with Darth Shaaydo's fleet, and Jakima's Star Destroyer had finally returned home to Coruscant. The Council had ordered for their hasty departure as soon as they heard the full extent of Lesan's injuries. Both of the Pantoran's arms would require further surgery before she could truly begin her road to recovery. Luckily, the Jedi would not require any cybernetic attachments but, it would still be quite a long time before she would be able to see action again. The Jedi High Council had already scheduled a conference with Jakima to discuss the conflict in full. The last time Jakima communicated with Yoda, he mentioned that the Council already had another mission for the Chagrian to undertake. She was already nervous about going before the Council and presenting her report to the elders. It had been easy for her to decide that she would leave out particular facts in her testimony because the consequences of revealing certain information would be devastating to the Order. The Chagrian put her personal opinions aside and put the general good of the Order ahead of everything else. Jakima had made a secret vow that dictated her to only reveal the secrets she harbored when that strange Force tug bid her to do so. She came to this decision because of Obi-Wan alone. Jakima did not feel it was right for her to dishonor such a respected, talented Jedi during this time of great distress.

She felt completely different when it came to the matter of Darth Shaaydo. She felt it was important for the Council to fully comprehend the drastic threat that the Sith posed to the Republic. Nothing was more dangerous than a madman with a warship at his disposal. Jakima was also seriously concerned about making a mistake today. Even the slightest wavering in her tone would give away her deception to the wise and powerful Council. When she saw the massive, ornate umber doors that led to the Council Chamber she took in a deep breath. The doors creaked open and filled the spacious hallway with an ominous groan. Jakima entered the brightly lit chamber stiffly and gazed upon the blank faces of the Council Members.

Outside, the urban world of Coruscant was vibrant and full of mechanical life. Speeders zoomed by the windows and steam from industrial plants billowed into the tangerine sky. The warm light of the Council chamber provided little comfort for the Jedi. No matter which way she turned there was a cold, unfriendly face staring right back at her. She stood rigid in the center of the intricate tiled, circle that sat in the middle of the simple yet elaborate chamber.

"Miss Aluta," the small, Master Yoda began.

She turned to look the tiny Jedi in the eye but, her nerves forced her to look away. Jakima knew that she needed to make this meeting brief or else she wouldn't be able to maintain her composure. She doubted that the Separatists would be pleased to know that Shaaydo was utilizing their equipment for his own personal vendetta. This fact alone could provide some strategic advantage for the Republic if they managed to capture him. They could use the hostage as leverage to negotiate removal of certain droid platoons from Republic space or maybe even ransom him for a hefty sum. As she stood before the Council, she went over her carefully calculated speech. She could not afford to reveal her emotions any further so she forced her expression to remain blank and emotionless.

"Explain could you, the events of two days ago. For the Council Members, who have not heard this news, of course," Yoda requested.

Jakima acknowledged the dwarven, green alien with a nod and began to recount what had happened. She looked at each Council member in turn so it didn't appear as if she was only addressing the Grand Master. She had other reasons for doing this of course. Jakima was only confident that she could mask her fraud if she didn't give any of the Jedi enough opportunity to examine her behavior thoroughly. Things went exactly the way that she had rehearsed them and it proved easy for her to remain calm.

"-and that's when I felt the presence of something much more deadly than a simple battle droid," Jakima elucidated. "Luckily, Master Kenobi was there to help transport Lesan back to our ship. I knew without his aid that neither of us would've been able to return to the Temple alive. The threat I am referring to is Darth Shaaydo, a Sith lord. I don't believe he has any direct connection with the Separatist movement. At some point he must have declared his loyalty to them because they provided him with a platoon of droids and a warship. You must believe me when I tell you that he is a great threat to the Republic. He is mentally unstable and utilizing Separatist resources for his own twisted purposes."

Mace Windu looked over the Chagrian with his scrutinizing gaze. His sculpted frown made Jakima feel intimidated and completely out of her league. He leaned forward and his penetrating glare was able to make her feel just like a youngling again.

"If you knew he was such a great threat, why didn't you let Obi-Wan handle him? Surely you knew he was a better fighter? He is more experienced and better apt to handle a Sith lord than you, Miss Aluta." Mace pointed out.

Jakima looked down at her brown boots as if she were being scolding. She shrank back at the way Master Windu had said her last name. She had hoped the Council wouldn't point that out but, she figured of all the Jedi to pose the question Mace Windu would be the one. The Chagrian did not feel that it would be wise for her to inform the Council about her personal quarrels with the Sith lord.

"Interested in this, am I also, Jakima," Yoda chimed in.

"I-I know that Master Kenobi is a much better fighter than I am," Jakima admitted. "But he is also a much better pilot. I knew that Lesan needed medical attention immediately and he would be her best chance for survival. I decided that between the two of us, I was the expendable one. So, I made the choice to stay behind and distract the Sith in order to allow them to escape."

Mace was pleased with the answer that she provided or at least he appeared to be. Jakima felt relieved when he didn't contest her story. Yoda looked at the Chagrian long and hard. His potent gaze gave Jakima the distinct impression that he was looking straight through her. The sensation made her heart skip a beat because she feared he wanted to ask her more. A sweet smile spread across his face and he leaned back nodding in approval. Mace did not let even the tiniest pleasant emotion flicker across his expression. His stern gaze remained, fixed, unflinching from Jakima as she nervously waited for him to speak.

"The report we received from Master Ayahiir about Darth Shaaydo has led the Council to believe that this individual is a threat to the Republic and the Jedi Order," Mace declared. "He is psychotic and his erratic behavior must be contained before innocent lives are lost. The Council is going to send you and Master Ayahiir on a search and destroy mission. You two seem to be the only Jedi in the entire Order that have enough knowledge about the Sith and how to defeat him."

Jakima felt completely thrilled and terrified at the same time. The Council was paying attention to her well founded concerns and she felt justified for one of the first times in her life. Jakima knew that by eliminating Darth Shaaydo, she and Lesan would find a peace in this life that they could never have found in the previous one.

"Capture him, you will not." Yoda added. "Only failure, attempting this will bring. Death, the only solution it is."

Jakima hesitated as she nodded because she had never taken a life before, at least not in such a calculated fashion. The concept worried her immensely. She was unsure if she would be able to snatch a life and reunite its spirit with the Force. Yet, if there ever was someone she thought that she could kill, it would be Darth Shaaydo.

"I-I understand Masters," Jakima said with a bow. "Thank you for your guidance."

She took her leave of the Council chambers and as soon as the massive doors behind her came to a close she let out a sigh of relief. The way that the briefing had gone left Jakima in a pleasant mood. The meeting with the High Council could not have gone better and Jakima felt a little spring in every step she took. As she walked down the vast halls of the Temple, a calmness drifted into her psyche. She traced her fingertips along her lethorns. It still felt so strange to not feel the rough, jagged scar that once adorned the cranial tentacles. Part of her was afraid to admit that she was looking forward to killing the Sith but, something deep within her looked forward to the occasion. She felt guilty because Jedi were not supposed to look forward to coldblooded murder. The Chagrian should've headed for her apartment for some hard earned rest but, she stubbornly headed towards the meditation chambers instead.

Though she knew the Force would stay silent, she still needed to clear her mind and sort out her tumultuous thoughts. She wanted to reach some type of equilibrium before she went to Rai to discuss their mission. As she entered the dimly lit, silent corridors that harbored the meditation chambers, she started to feel a tad bit sleepy. She chose an unoccupied chamber near the back of the hall and entered quietly. She knelt down on the cold, tile floor. A hope still lingered within her that Master Qui-Gon would manifest himself and comfort her. Jakima crossed her legs and got into the traditional position for meditation. She closed her eyes and started to take slow, even breaths. Once again, she drifted into a state of tranquil, thoughtlessness. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there when she started to fall asleep.

The chilly night air was nipping at Lesan's exposed flesh and turning her nose a delicate shade of lavender. There was a heavy, brown Jedi robe that was draped around her petite body even though she didn't need its warmth to help fight off the low temperatures. As a Pantoran, she was very resistant to cold and required little for insulation when she was in mild conditions like these. The real reason that she was prancing about with a hood was because she did not want to be recognized. The Pantoran's delicate face could barely be seen underneath the dark shadow of the hood and she felt like a marauding Sith. Lesan was a bit uneasy as she paced back and forth in the dark alley. The skyscrapers that surrounded her were like an oppressive prison that was closing in around her. Occasionally, she would look out into the bustling street and marvel at its colorful, flashing lights and the obnoxious sounds that were mingling in the crowd. Over and over again, Lesan was asking herself why she was standing here. How had she gotten to this point in her life?

Both of her arms were aching and she barely moved them at all. The surgery had been long and exhausted her small body. The last thing she should've been doing was wandering around the streets of Coruscant. A few more weeks and she would be able to move her limbs freely again. She felt like a caged bird with the sling holding up her right arm and tight bandages binding the other. Putting on this cloak had been an arduous task that drained her of even more stamina. As tired and grumpy as she was, Lesan still looked forward to the secret rendezvous that was about to take place. In the past few days, her life felt as if it truly had a purpose. Her heart swelled when she thought of him.

Lesan had been so cruel to him when he came to her in the recovery chambers on the Star Destroyer. She felt guilty for masking her true feelings from him when he laid his soul bare before her. The strange memory made her smile and the anticipation churned her stomach. Obi-Wan Kenobi loved her. The notion still seemed utterly insane to the Pantoran. She wasn't a fool; she knew how the younglings drooled over him. To the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan was a rock star. Some Jedi dreamed of being just like him and others would secretly dream of being with him. Lesan had always turned to jelly when she saw that bright smile but, she had never expected that her purely physical attraction would turn into something more. She wondered how many young hearts would break once they found out that Obi-Wan had declared himself to troubled Pantoran padawan. One person that she knew would be devastated by the revelation was Jakima. The Chagrian had known of her secret feelings for the Jedi but, as far as Lesan knew, Jakima didn't know that they had been reciprocated.

Her mind drifted to the sad truth that now was constantly lingering over her head. When this horrible war came to an end, she would say good-bye to everything she knew. The concept of never seeing Jakima again deeply saddened Lesan. The Chagrian was indeed a sister to her and the wisdom she provided was invaluable to Lesan. The sacrifices that Lesan and Obi-Wan were going to make seemed worth it to her. Lesan still felt as if she was ripping off a limb when she thought about leaving the Order again. She had been so young and foolish when she turned to the Dark Side and it was only by the mercy of fate that she saw the error of her ways and came crawling back to Yoda. Lesan's connection to the Force had been its strongest when she was a Sith but, over the past few years she felt that things were finally starting to turn around. Her faith in the Jedi Order had been restored and she actually believed that one day she could become a Knight. Yet, here she stood, still a padawan and much too old to be one.

Was her true purpose in life to be a humble house-wife to a former Jedi? Lesan envisioned what the quiet life would be like and she couldn't sense any happiness in that path. Her heart swelled when she thought about fighting by Obi-Wan's side as husband and wife. Such a dream could never be possible. Unless they kept their marriage a secret they could never stay in the Jedi Order. Their relationship was still young and innocent like a budding rose but, she feared what the years of secrecy and war would do to their bond. She did not sense him as he finally snuck up behind her. Even though she felt such a solid attachment to him, she still could not sense him through the Force.

The Pantoran went rigid as soon as his gentle hand tapped her on the shoulder. Lesan's brown robes swirled around her as she spun to face him. Her gasp was cut short when she saw his sparkling smile emerging from the shadows. Though his touch was nothing but tender or passionate, it still sent a jarring electric current coursing through her body. Obi-Wan reached out for her but slowly withdrew his hand. Lesan was afraid to let him touch her because she felt even a simple handshake would be an offense against the Order. Their relationship alone was an offense against the Order but, the whole crime felt less grievous to her if they didn't make physical contact. She stared into his stormy eyes and was overwhelmed with joy and fear. He was so good looking and his soul was so kind.

"How are you?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the silence.

Lesan looked down at the filthy ground nervously. Something about him still intimidated her. She felt silly to still think of him as someone to fear and respect but, the Pantoran couldn't help herself.

"In pain," Lesan jested. "But, I feel much better."

The silence that hung between them was awkward and Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at the edgy little Jedi.

"For someone who has brought a Jedi Master to his knees, you still seem to have some confidence issues," Obi-Wan teased.

Lesan laughed. She had not laughed with such whole heartedness in a long time. Her lover shattered the ice and Lesan felt at ease once again.

"Why did you want to meet like this?" Lesan pried.

She taunted him with her gaze and she saw the human blush slightly.

"As much as I enjoy being in your presence and basking in your beauty, I do have some foul news," Obi-Wan admitted.

The smile was wiped away from Lesan's blue face and her amber eyes danced with sorrow.

"Anakin and I will be deploying tomorrow," Obi-Wan explained.

Lesan nodded but she could not bring herself to look at him again. She knew this war would be a trial on their relationship. They would barely get to see each other and the few precious moments they had would be bitterly short. Obi-Wan seemed disheartened to see the Pantoran in such a dismal mood. He reached out to comfort her with physical contact but, he recoiled before the forbidden touch came to be.

"Lesan," Obi-Wan cooed. "I wish I could stay and watch you recover. I truly do."

"I know," Lesan said firmly. "I will come to see you off—I mean-you won't see me but I'll be there."

Obi-Wan grinned wildly. She could see that he was struggling to resist grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. Lesan averted her gaze from his because she feared that he was not strong enough to stop himself from committing the act. The Pantoran was also painfully aware of how hard it was for her to resist the temptation.

"I will send a correspondence to you every day," Obi-Wan swore. "I will have to use a different frequency each time and I can never sign them-"

"But I will know it's you," Lesan interrupted.

They both exchanged a warm smile. Obi-Wan's chest rose and fell with his quickened breaths and Lesan felt her own heart beat fluttering. To see his words every day would bring her mountains of joy but, without him standing beside her a hole would still exist in her life. She came closer to him and stood at a tantalizing proximity. The space between them was charged with desire and Lesan struggled not to leap on him. She didn't want to leave but she knew their time was running out.

"Walk with me for a while," Obi-Wan pleaded. "For once, I don't want to feel like a Jedi. I want to feel normal—even if it's just for a few hours."

Lesan nodded and smiled at him warmly. She pulled back her hood and revealed her cascading pink hair to the night atmosphere. Obi-Wan's smile lit up Lesan's heart and she found herself hoping that this night would last forever. They walked slowly, because they wanted this fleeting moment to last forever.

Walking next to the Jedi Master was a tortuous ecstasy for Lesan. She was too afraid to even touch his hand but, she ached to nuzzle him like a normal couple. His humor and light demeanor distracted Lesan from the troubles that hung over her head. The small jokes Obi-Wan made about the vendors and the miscreants that stalked the streets made the Pantoran feel like the sun itself was shining within her heart. Lesan laughed with an enthusiasm that she never had before. She wanted to dive into every second of the moment and relish the sweet bliss. The Pantoran felt like a civilian for a few hours and the casual way Obi-Wan acted made her believe he felt the same way. Lesan lost all sense of time as the two Jedi masqueraded through the night. She had no idea that Obi-Wan was keeping a careful eye on the late hour and that his sorrow was running deeper than hers.

He had escorted her to a rooftop tucked away in the business district. They stood side by side, with only their brown robes brushing against one another. She felt like a scared child, alone with nothing but the silence and Obi-Wan's presence beside her. The neon signs and twinkling lights made it look like the very sky above them was spread out before them like an ocean. The pollution from Coruscant's booming industry masked the real stars in the night sky. Obi-Wan's silver grin gleamed brighter than any store sign or star that night. Anytime Lesan looked upon him she felt her heart begin to flutter. As the joy from the evening started to die down, Lesan began to feel the weight of reality bearing down on her. It was harder for him to look at him now and her arms ached with a dull pain. She did not want to return to her dorm, take her pain killers and retire yet; deep down Lesan knew that this night had to end. Obi-Wan's hood fluttered in the breeze as he turned to face her.

"You're in pain," He pointed out.

Lesan was taken aback by the statement. Yes, she was in pain but it was so subtle that she barely noticed it. The fact that Obi-Wan had picked up on it truly proved how deeply he was attached to her.

"It's not that bad," Lesan stammered.

Obi-Wan's stormy eyes trailed up from the damp rooftop to her amber orbs.

"I should not have kept you out this late," Obi-Wan said. "It was selfish to even ask you to meet me."

"You are not selfish," Lesan quickly corrected.

His expression lit up for the briefest of moments and Lesan herself felt a faint smile spread across her face.

"I was selfish," Lesan affirmed. "You need rest and I should've refused your offer so you could do so."

Obi-Wan leaned in close with passion in his gaze. She could feel a faint wave of anger wash over him and vanish like moisture in the hot Tatooine air.

"Promise you will never refuse me," Obi-Wan pleaded. "For you will be depriving me of something that provides more sustenance then food, and more energy than sleep."

Lesan wanted to leap into his arms and kiss his soft, pink lips. She wanted to feel his auburn beard bristle against her pale blue skin. As much as her love for him compelled her to commit this crime against the Order, the Jedi that still dwelled within her kept Lesan standing stiffly, tucked within her billowing robes. She felt cold, like a statue and longed for the warmth of his touch. Lesan went rigid in a desperate attempt to resist her urges. They watched the night sky in silence for a few more fleeting moments. When they finally parted, Lesan smothered the deep ache that had taken root within her and headed back for the Temple. There was no need for her to despair tonight. She would get to see her Obi-Wan tomorrow morning. That last distant glance before his departure would provide her with ample reason to despair so she didn't need to add to it right now. She swallowed her sorrow and prepared for the grief that tomorrow would bring.

The morning felt bitter cold to Lesan as she stood hidden, tucked behind one of the massive pillars in the temple hangar. The concept of clandestinely seeing off Obi-Wan every time he deployed did not exactly fill Lesan with optimism. She observed Anakin and Obi-Wan as they ordered around their platoon in a somewhat organized chaos. It had been years since Lesan had actually laid eyes on Obi-Wan's padawan and he had certainly changed quite a bit. Aside from his padawan braid, Anakin had grown into an excellent example of man. He still seemed like boy to Lesan though. Anakin was only a few years younger than her but, Lesan felt like an old woman on the inside. Seeing him reminded Lesan of how she still sought his forgiveness. He was so angry for what she had done in the past and every time she saw Anakin it made her ache. The Pantoran shook off the negative feelings and tried to focus on the moment at hand.

As the crates of equipment slowly disappeared on to the loading shuttles, Lesan's heart grew heavy. The two Jedi boarded the last shuttle and her heart swelled with joy when she saw Obi-Wan glance over his shoulder in a failed attempt to find her secret location. Once the clumsy airship floated up into the smoggy sky, Lesan finally tore her gaze away from the scene. When the Pantoran glanced over to her right she saw something that made her heart stop. Her amber eyes grew wide as she took in the sight that had been hiding in the shadows. A person shrouded in an elegant, flowing, black cloak was looking right at her. Lesan felt panic consume her in a sickening instant. Their affair had barely begun and they had already been discovered by a mysterious observer. Before Lesan could put anymore thought into the situation, the cloaked stranger took off at a break neck speed.

Instantly, Lesan's Jedi instinct kicked in and she tore after them. The cloaked stranger took a route around the outer perimeter of the Temple. Lesan followed them as they weaved through their strange course to the massive staircase the resided at the Temple's entrance. Lesan could tell from the frantic, sloppy way the stranger was fleeing that they were just as terrified as she was. They weren't supposed to be here either. The revelation fueled Lesan's desire to catch the little spy. Her arms were screaming with pain as she chased the stranger down the street. How exactly Lesan was supposed to capture the fiend with her arms in this pathetic state was still a mystery to the Pantoran. She was too panicked to use the Force to disable the stranger, so she would have to get creative.

The stranger's black cloak flapped in the breeze as they zigzagged through the crowded streets. They took a sharp turn down a narrow alleyway and Lesan skidded around the corner after them. A grin erupted on Lesan's face when she saw the dead end that lay ahead of her target. The stranger nearly fell over as they stumbled to a stop in front of the filthy wall at the end of the alley. Lesan reached for the lightsaber at her hip and approached the horrified stranger. The Pantoran tried to mask the pain that the simple action caused her. A feminine human hand leapt out from the black robes and Lesan was quite taken aback. The Jedi was dealing with a woman, a frightened woman.

"Stop! Please!" the stranger begged.

Lesan held her ground and tried to disguise the pain she felt in her arm. Reaching for her saber had not been the smartest idea. Even that tiny strain had sent agony shooting up her bandaged arm. If her target picked up on this fact, she might end up chasing them down the street again.

"Who are you?" Lesan demanded.

The stranger took in a deep breath and its hood swayed as she shook her head in shame. Her chest rose as she took in a deep breath and the sleeves of her cloak fell away as she reached up towards her head. When she pulled back the black hood and revealed her face to Lesan, the Pantoran's jaw dropped. She recognized the elegant beauty of that face from the countless news feeds that Lesan had seen it in. Everyone in the Republic could've recognized her, at least anyone who was politically inclined. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a neat bun and still looked perfect despite the heavy physical excursion that had just taken place.

"Senator?" Lesan stammered with confusion.

Padmé Amidala's posture relaxed and her shimmering brown eyes pleaded with Lesan for mercy. Lesan let her hand slip off of her saber and her expression softened with sympathy. A thousand questions and fears raced through Lesan's mind as she digested the situation that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Why had the senator been sneaking around the Temple? She could only have been up to mischief. That was the only reason why she bolted when Lesan caught sight of her, right? It was also possible that the scheming politician was going to try and black mail her. Lesan was not about to let that happen.

"Well, Senator" Lesan said with a sigh. "I am Padawan Lesan Colas and I think we need to have ourselves a little chat."

Padmé nodded nervously but, Lesan could detect that her confidence was returning with every second that passed. Padmé wasn't stupid and she probably already deduced that Lesan had just as much to lose as she did if this discovery was leaked. Padmé gestured for them to step out of the alley and Lesan moved aside to allow the senator to get by. As the pair emerged from the alleyway Lesan felt her aggression subside. Padmé was much taller than her and possessed a regal beauty that radiated power and control. Lesan let her envy blossom as she gazed upon Padmé. The senator possessed the confidence and curves that Lesan longed for. Lesan was so short and thin that she had a hard time feeling feminine sometimes.

"If you will accompany me to my apartment, I believe we will be able t o discuss the matter at hand...more privately," Padmé said with a false tone of cool collection.

Lesan nodded quietly as her eyes darted around the street nervously. Her paranoia was running wild now and she wasn't certain if she was in control of the situation still. Padmé seemed to have taken the reigns and Lesan felt completely vulnerable now. The senator was a powerful woman with friends in high places. If she really wanted to keep Lesan quiet, she had all the tools she needed to accomplish this. Lesan knew if she didn't handle this delicate situation correctly she could end up with an enemy that she didn't want or need.

The senator moved with grace even as they briskly made their way to a speeder that was parked nearby. Lesan still detected apprehension from Padmé as they climbed into the vehicle. The ride to the senator's apartment was awkwardly quiet and unbearably tense. Both women were desperate to mask their fear from one another in the hopes that keeping their cool would offer some kind of advantage. Lesan did not like admitting that she was worried. All she knew was the Senator had not meant to be there this morning and Lesan herself shouldn't have been there either. As far as the Pantoran could tell, things were either going to be getting worse as soon as they arrived at the apartment or they'd be a complete and utter catastrophe. She saw no positive solution to this unfortunate event. She couldn't even look at the senator as they sped through the heavy traffic. Lesan was afraid she'd crack at any moment and she refused to let that happen. She would not let the senator think she was weak.

Padmé parked the speeder in front of her opulent apartment. Lesan couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful, imaginative architecture of the building. _Apartment _just didn't seem to be the right word to describe Padmé's abode. It looked like an extravagant palace that housed a respected nobleman. When Lesan thought of an apartment she didn't picture anything remotely like this. No, this building was a house. It was humble of the senator to label her home with such a meek title but, Lesan was still hesitant to attribute a positive trait to her. As of right now, she had no reason to trust her.

As they exited the speeder a shiny, golden protocol droid burst out the front doors and meandered its way down to the landing platform. Padmé smiled warmly at the droid and Lesan's confidence took a nose dive when she glimpsed the dazzling beauty of the senator's smile.

"Miss Padmé! Miss Padmé!" The droid greeted in shrill, annoying voice. "How are you, m'lady? Is there anything I can get for you? Ah, and who is your guest? A Jedi! My goodness! Hello Miss Jedi—"

"3PO, would brew some tea for Padawan Colas and myself? We'll be needed some refreshments" Padmé interjected.

"Yes, Miss Padmé" The droid acknowledged with a mechanical nod.

Lesan cautiously followed the senator into her apartment. The interior was just as spectacular as the outer structure. It was furnished tastefully, which was a vast departure from the sad dorm that Lesan called home. Everything reflected the senator's status in society yet, the décor managed to avoid rubbing Lesan's nose in it. Taking in the sights of Padmé's abode was like exploring an art museum. Huge vaulted windows poured white, natural light in the vast quarters. The breath taking splendor of her surroundings momentarily distracted Lesan from the situation at hand.

"Please sit," Padmé insisted as she gestured to one of the soft couches that surrounded her coffee table.

Lesan noted the beautiful rich, auburn colored grain of the wooden table and how its glossy finish shined in the sunlight. The cushions of the lavender couches were so soft that they seemed to engulf Lesan's bony bottom when she took a seat. This indulgence was so foreign to Lesan yet, something about this strange place made her feel at home. It was easy for the Pantoran to maintain her façade of composure in this environment. As they sat in the intensely awkward silence Lesan noticed that Padmé was not nearly as calm as she was letting on. Lesan did not let even the tiniest smile flicker across her lips. Even if this indicated that Lesan had control of the situation, it was quite possible that Padmé was only acting this way to leave the Pantoran with a false sense of security. It seemed that things had turned into a bitter stand off as they waited for 3PO to deliver the tea. It was as if they were waiting for the other to crack first. Whoever snapped first would most definitely be the loser and neither of them wanted to be the one to finally breakdown and sob hysterically as they begged for salvation from these horrible circumstances.

3PO arrived with a tray of tea and the various fixings that came with it. He set out the dishes in front of the two women and Padmé smiled warmly at him with false affection. She glanced back at Lesan and the Pantoran saw the anxiety dance across her eyes. Before the protocol droid could start chattering away Padmé dismissed him with a sharp glare. He almost protested before he left but, thought better of it and exited silently. Now that they were finally alone Lesan felt the anger and fear creep back into her conscience. She was angry at herself for allowing someone to spot her at the hangar and she was afraid of what consequences that might bring. Normally, she'd try to smother these negative emotions but, the situation was dire and Lesan couldn't afford to waste her energy on the task.

"So, Senator Amidala," Lesan pressed, "What exactly were you doing sneaking around the Temple this morning?"

Padmé set down her tea rather calmly but, Lesan noticed the slightest trembling in her hand.

"There's no reason for you to be so hostile, padawan, because you and I may have more in common than you think," Padmé said firmly.

Lesan was mildly surprised by her assertive tone but, now she was curious as to what the senator had to say. This woman was serious as a heart attack and obviously wasn't in the mood to mess around anymore.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean" Lesan said cautiously.

Padmé looked Lesan right in the eye and her gaze cut the Pantoran to the core. The senator clearly was not going to tolerate Lesan's games. Lesan still refused to admit to anything. She kept silent and stared right back at the senator. The Pantoran would need a reason to trust Padmé before she would make any kind of confession.

"If you insist on me talking first, then fine. But I expect you to explain yourself as well." Padmé seethed.

She cleared her throat and picked up the tea and sipped at it casually. After a moment, Padmé placed the cup on the coffee table and released a sigh of defeat.

"I am married to Anakin Skywalker," Padmé professed.

Lesan did not even bother trying to mask her shock from the senator. She covered her thin mouth with her bony hand as her amber eyes grew wide with shock. All worry vanished from her heart as the truth swirled around in her head like a hurricane. Padmé and Lesan had been at the hangar for the exact same reason, just for different people. The surprise slowly started to dissolve as Lesan realized this was something she would expect from the tumultuous Anakin Skywalker. It was not out of his character to break the sacred rules of the Jedi Order nor was it unusual for him to let his emotions run wild. Padmé looked at Lesan with the composure that only a seasoned politician possessed. The Pantoran wasn't fooled though; she knew the senator was dying to hear Lesan's response. The how and why didn't seem to matter to Lesan at the moment. When the senator suggested that they had something in common, she had been right. The woman that sat across from her had the potential to be an ally and Lesan needed to seize the opportunity.

"I see," Lesan said slowly.

She glanced down at the murky liquid in her teacup as she spoke. Even though Padme seemed proud of the secret she harbored, Lesan was still mildly ashamed and couldn't bear to look the senator in the eyes.

"I'm not married but, Obi-Wan and I are-" Lesan stammered.

Lesan glanced up and saw Padmé was smiling at her with nothing but pure sympathy in her eyes. Lesan returned the gesture weakly with a brief grin. She still was nervous about divulging this information but, the two of them had so much to lose. They couldn't afford to be enemies but, if they became friends survival could come much easier for them.

"I understand," Padmé reassured.

She stood up and crossed the room in order to sit down next to the distraught Pantoran. Padmé draped a friendly arm around Lesan's diminutive shoulders and she relished the comfort that the gesture provided. Lesan wanted to trust the senator but, her paranoia refused to let her succumb.

To the ease the tension Padme asked, "So what happened to your arms?"

Lesan laughed half heartedly and blushed slightly.

"I'm a bad pilot," Lesan confessed.

The senator giggled and Lesan couldn't help but laugh with her. It did not take long for the fragile happiness to disappear and Lesan shook her head. The only thing that could truly bring her ease was answers.

"How long has this been going on?" Lesan pried.

"We were wed shortly before the war started," Padmé explained. "And you?"

"A few days."

Lesan expected to feel cold and alone again but, this secret she shared with the senator brought her some comfort. There was someone she could share this burden with now. She wouldn't have to endure it all alone. The concept brought her much joy yet, Lesan still couldn't seem to smile. Padmé sat up straight which made her seem like a cold monarch about to issue a cruel demand. However, Padmé's brown eyes still held a soft expression that indicated the understanding she had for Lesan's situation.

"Well, Padawan Colas," Padmé began. "I'm afraid we have found ourselves in quite the predicament."

Lesan did nothing but glance into the senator's wise, doe like eyes. This woman was smart and Lesan knew that she could trust her. There wasn't an ounce of doubt that remained in Lesan's heart. A faint sensation of fear still lingered within the Jedi despite the kinship she felt with the politician. Relaxation was a state that still eluded the Pantoran.

"I have a proposition for you." Padmé continued. "From the looks of you, you'll be stuck here on Coruscant for a while."

Lesan nodded to indicate this was a true statement.

"Well, since we're both in the same boat, you and I need to learn to trust each other. I can't exactly have you revealing this secret to anyone and I doubt you would find it helpful if I revealed yours." Padmé explained. "So, today I am going to send a request to Master Yoda that you be assigned as my personal body guard. This way, we can keep an eye on each other at all times. You watch my every move and I watch yours."

The suggestion sounded very reasonable to Lesan and she herself could think of nothing better. It seemed Padmé intended to build trust between them in order to secure the protection of her secret. Lesan could not blame her for having the selfish motive because she harbored the exact same feelings. She knew there was no point in protesting. Not only was the senator right but, Lesan knew the assignment would help the time go by faster while Obi-Wan was gone.

"Deal," Lesan said with confidence.

She reached out her _good_ hand to shake the senator's and grimaced with pain. Padmé cracked a smile and Lesan pulled her arm back with embarrassment.

"You're sure going to make some body guard," Padmé said sarcastically.


End file.
